Eighteen
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: Eighteen. Eighteen is young, but at the same time, it's the start of adulthood. Mary finds herself in a certain situation at eighteen and it's all to do with that blue-eyed boyfriend of hers. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so excited to start my brand new Frary story. It's based on teenage pregnancy so do read at your discretion! I had originally written this plot for another fandom, but I found it perfect for Frary. It kind of mirrors the life they would have had in the usual Reign universe, as monarchs married and had children during their teenage years. I just wanted to put a modern spin to that and see how they would adapt to being modern teenagers in the late 20th/21st century. I haven't exactly got a century thought of, but it's modern in terms of that.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Mary stares at the two tests intently. She questions herself, a half-smile playing on her rosy lips as the idea starts to grow on her more. Well, sort of because the half of her lips that aren't quirked is laced in uncertainty and anxiety.

Blonde? Raven? Blue? Brown? A perfect mix?

A sigh escapes her lips and she nervously bites her bottom lip. She's accepted a place at one of the country's most prestigious universities and she is on her way to becoming something worthwhile.

Something better. She is better. Better than her mother, her late father James Sr and her brother, James Jr. She is in a relationship with someone who loves her so much, who worships the ground she walks on. She has friends who adore and love her as well, a pretty envious life for some...

And where exactly does a baby fit into all of that?

Mary takes her phone from the side of the sink and searches for Francis's name in her recent contacts. For the past three years, they have maintained a long-distance relationship, having been friends since childhood.

His father knew her father and a few of her friends' fathers. They all went to the same university and ended up in the same secret club or something. It was gracious of the Valoises to entertain Mary and her friends at their villa in Calais every year.

Wealthy people thought alike.

But Mary's family's wealth has decreased somewhat over the years since her father died nine days after she was born from a car accident. Her half-brother doesn't know how to manage money, having blown through most of his trust fund by age sixteen.

Mary is smarter, only using the money to fund her education and paying for needed necessities. Sometimes she does stupid things like give her mother some money to fund her alcohol and designer drugs addictions.

"Francis?" She calls out, closing her eyes when she hears the tone pick up.

_"Mary, how are you?_" He asks, a smile audibly heard.

Mary smiles a little. "Can you visit Scotland any time soon?"

_"Why, what's up?"_

"I just have to see you face-to-face," she tells him, playing with the tap by turning it off and on. "I miss you."

Francis tuts lightly. _"Mary... I've got to sort out some stuff with things related to university inductions. Oh, I got accepted, by the way! I can't wait to see you on our first day at Oxford."_

"I think I'm going to defer," she says softly. "I'm considering putting forward a medical reason."

_"What?"_ He breathes out in shock. _"Mary, are you sick?"_

"In a way," she says. "Look, just fly out for me? Please?"

He sighs. _"I'll see you tonight if your family are out?"_

"They are," she confirms.

Her mother stays at her uncle's house most of the time and her brother has his own place nowadays. He prefers to stay away from her and although she's hurt about that, it does release any tension when they reunite seldom.

_"Alright, I'm booking my flight right now. Bash wants to come, is that alright?"_ He replies.

She nods. "Sure," she mumbles. "Kenna has a few guest bedrooms."

_"What? Her parents will accept that? A random guy in their home?"_

Mary chuckles. "Number one, they know Bash already, they like him! Number two, she doesn't live at home anymore."

_"Wait, since when?"_ Francis asks, surprised.

"Since she also got into Oxford and her parents had stopped renting out one of their properties in Oxford..."

_"Ah."_

"She needs help moving some things and I'm sure Bash will be perfect for some heavy lifting manual labour," Mary teases, rolling her eyes when she hears Bash make a noise of displeasure. "I mean, that is if he wants to come."

_"He will,"_ Francis quickly says. _"Might as well put him to use. Earn his stay."_

_"Shut up, Francis!"_ Bash says, making Mary giggle.

She shifts on her feet. "Anyway, I can't wait to see you. I've missed you a lot."

_"I've missed you too,"_ Francis tells her. _"I'll be properly moving to England very soon. I'm looking through properties with my parents, they haven't decided on one that they both approve on. Might need to crash at Kenna's for a bit after term starts."_

Mary nervously chuckles. "Hmm, you might. I think she's already got the rooms on lockdown for Lola, Greer and Aylee though. She has a bedroom spare."

_"What about you?"_ Francis asks her.

Mary can't afford a place on her own, but after receiving those test results... "As I said, I'm deferring. I'll tell you all about it when you come this night."

_"Should we just meet in England then?"_

Mary blinks in slight unexpectedness. "Oh, right sure. I guess it makes it easier to start planning where to live and stuff as well as Bash helping Kenna out. Yeah, I'll meet you guys at Heathrow?"

_"We'll land by quarter to eleven this night,"_ he informs her. _"See you around then if you can get a flight out?"_

"Definitely," Mary whispers. "See you later. I love you."

_"Love you too, my love."_

He hangs up before she can and she turns around to face herself in the mirror. Her hands grip the sides of the marble sink and she blinks tears away, shaking slightly as she inhales deeply and exhales just as deep.

She leaves the sink and goes to book a flight.

...

By quarter to eleven, Mary finds out that the flight landing from Paris, France is delayed. She heads outside, sending Francis a text message that he'll get when he and Bash get off their flight.

Just as she is about to slip her phone into her pocket, Kenna starts to call and she answers it with a bright smile.

"Hey! I've made it!" She says into the phone. "Are you nearby?"

_"A few minutes or so out,"_ Kenna says. _"A little bit of traffic."_

Mary clicks her tongue, stuffing her hands into her light jacket. She feels hot in the warm, night air. "That's fine. The flight from France is delayed a while."

_"Okay, I thought I'd be leaving all of you standing there waiting like idiots!" _Kenna says, laughing slightly. _"I'm almost there, actually. About to-"_

Mary looks up and sees the familiar white Range Rover pull up and she waves, wheeling her tiny suitcase over just as Kenna stops by the curb and gets out to help her take her suitcase.

"Hi!" Kenna says, quickly hugging her. "Get in. Let them know that I'll circle around a bit so I don't get a ticket."

Mary nods and gets in, sending Francis another text as Kenna slams the boot shut. She gives her best friend a grin when the woman gets inside and starts to drive off just before a car behind them presses their horn.

"So impatient," Kenna chastises, rolling her eyes. "I know, not my usual everyday outfit but you did call me unexpectedly."

Mary bites her lip in amusement, staring at Kenna's velvet, deep purple pyjamas and purple fluffy slides. "You look great."

"Think the guys will notice?" Kenna asks her, grinning. "You look good yourself. You're glowing."

Mary falters, waving it off. "Just fewer carbs," she says. "And more protein."

"It's working," Kenna tells her.

Mary quietly thanks her, feeling the urge to throw up. She swallows it down and sees the screen of her phone light up with a text message from Francis. She smiles widely, quickly replying.

"You can go back. They're here - didn't need to go to the baggage collection," Mary says, fixing her hair and checking her make up in the mirror.

Kenna gives her a cheeky wink as she rounds the roundabout and heads back to the arrivals area. She sees Mary take a few breaths in and out, placing two hands onto her stomach.

"Nerves?" She asks her best friend.

Mary turns to her. "Yeah. So many, you don't even know. We haven't seen each other since the first week of August. Henry really wanted a family holiday so Francis and I didn't see or talk much during the holidays."

"Oh, right. No wonder you've been moody," Kenna says lightly. "Loverboy was nowhere to be found!"

"Shut up," Mary whines lightly back. "There they are!"

She points towards the doors where Francis looks around in confusion and Bash's eyes are trained on his phone. It makes her laugh, leaning over to press Kenna's horn to gain their attention.

As Kenna parks, Mary undoes her seatbelt but is stopped by her friend.

"My car, my guests. I want that five-star," Kenna teases Mary before getting out of the car.

Mary grins when Francis heads over and spots her. She puts the window down just in time for their lips to meet in a sweet kiss. Her hand cups his cheek and she pulls away with a small smile.

"Hi," she breathes out.

"Hey," he whispers back. "We should probably go before we hold up the whole queue of cars waiting."

She nods and undoes her seatbelt before getting out of the car. It confuses Francis, but she opens the backdoor and gestures for him to get inside.

"Bash can go in the front," she explains. "I want to cuddle with you."

"Ah," Francis says with a grin. "Okay."

He gets inside and she goes in after him, closing the door behind her. She does her seatbelt and waits until he does his before taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. She then shuffles so she leans into his side and closes her eyes, inhaling his scent.

"Right, everyone inside and belted up?" Kenna asks, getting inside as Bash takes the passenger seat.

"Yes, ma'am," Francis replies, making Kenna laugh.

"Okay. And yes, I know I am in my pyjamas," Kenna says, rolling her eyes when she catches Bash's gaze. "It's Mary's fault. I wasn't expecting to be driving an hour here to pick you three up this night. Now, I've got to spend another hour getting to my home. The things I do for my friends..."

Bash smirks. "Aren't you using me for manual labour though?"

"Uh..."

"I think a lift should suffice as payment," he tells her, making her blush slightly.

"I guess so," she mumbles, smiling to herself. "Right, since you're shotgun, choose a good radio station."

Bash turns to Francis and Mary before turning to the radio control. "I know _exactly_ what to put on."

...

The second Kenna opens her front door, Mary rushes to the toilet and throws up, footsteps immediately following after her. She's already been here before, only once to check out the rooms and choose one, but now she won't have a need for it.

"Mary," Kenna says, kneeling down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I ate some bad food," Mary lies, rubbing her head.

Kenna helps put her hair in a hairband, rubbing her back afterwards. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes, please," Mary says softly, getting up to wash her mouth out. "Thank you."

"No problem," Kenna tells her. "I'll sort out the guys as well. Take your time."

When she's done brushing her teeth again, Mary joins them in the open plan living area and kitchen. She takes a seat beside Francis and leans forward to collect her water from the coaster on the coffee table.

"So before you came," Kenna starts. "I was explaining the sleeping arrangements. You see, the only bed I have set up is yours, Mary, so you and I will have the bed this night and I'll need help setting up _my_ bed in the master bedroom tomorrow morning. The boys can take the sofas for now."

"Right," Mary mumbles. "Good idea. We need a girls' chat anyway."

She turns to Francis and gives him a smile, kissing his cheek. She wants to tell him as soon as possible, but it's late ad they are all tired since it's past midnight. She decides that she will tell Kenna first.

Her best friend keeps secrets to the grave and she will hopefully give her some decent advice. Especially as Mary's deferring for a year to focus on the changes to her body and life overall. If Francis wants the baby that is.

Subconsciously, she places a light hand on her stomach and bites her lip in thought. No one seems to notice as Kenna tells Bash and Francis what she has planned for the house and furniture. Glancing down at her hand, Mary places it on Francis's knee instead and gives him a smile when he kisses her cheek this time, whispering a quick, "I love you," into her ear.

It makes her feel gooey inside. She feels gooey and happy and she lets out a stupid smile, leaning her head on his shoulder as her eyes meet Kenna's warm ones, smiles on both their lips. Her eyes draw to her handbag on the table and then nervously flicker over to Francis.

She studies him, watches as he laughs at something Kenna says which makes her best friend roll her eyes. He seems so happy, so relaxed and she puts it down to spending time with her and their friends.

A part of her believes that he won't take this well, he's already got his life planned for the next ten years. Those years involve her and children, even getting married within the next five years as well. Will he mind doing the children part first?

"I'm feeling tired," Mary tells them. "Kenna, should we head to bed? I did practically drag you out of it in the first place."

Kenna nods and places her scrapbook down on the table and gets up. "Well, there are four family bathrooms," she tells Francis and Bash. "Choose one to your liking if you need the bathroom and we'll see you later on."

She heads up the stairs first, leaving Mary turning to kiss Francis on his lips. She pulls away with a smile and cups his cheek, rubbing it gently. She feels at peace whenever he's by her side and now, she's happy he's around.

"Goodnight, Francis," she whispers, kissing him again and getting up. "Night, Bash."

"Goodnight," Bash says, getting up to head to the bathroom.

Mary looks down at Francis as he takes her hand and says, "Goodnight, my love."

She grins happily and retrieves her suitcase and bag before heading upstairs to meet Kenna in 'her' bedroom. It's the second-largest bedroom, the first being the master bedroom and Kenna's bedroom.

"My brothers got lazy," Kenna explains. "They did your bed and assumed that it was my bedroom. We'll rectify that in the morning."

"Kenna," Mary calls her name, shutting the door behind her. "There's something I need to tell you."

Kenna furrows her brows but sits down and nods. "What is it?"

Wringing her hands, Mary slowly makes her way over to her friend and whispers, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God."

...

"Oh. My. God," Kenna says again quietly, eyes wide as she shakes her head in disbelief. "Mary-"

"Before you say anything else," Mary quickly cuts her off quietly. "Francis doesn't know yet. I found out before I called you."

Kenna lets out a curse and swallows deeply, her brown eyes meeting Mary's. "Are you okay?"

"I am," Mary says, shrugging. "I think so. I've already planned this out. I am going to defer-"

"What if Francis doesn't want this? The baby?" Kenna asks her.

Mary sighs, sitting down beside her and covers her face. "I don't know. But I kind of want to have this baby..."

"But you're on the pill," Kenna states in wonder and shock.

"Remember that food poisoning from that weird restaurant we tried when Francis visited earlier in August?" Mary asks her.

Kenna nods. "I do."

"It must have been then. I threw up a _lot_ that day."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Right."

"Hmm."

"A baby."

"I know!"

Kenna gets up and starts pacing. "Where will you live? How will you support yourself? What are your mum and brother going to say?!"

"You think I haven't thought of that?" Mary asks her, shrugging hopelessly. "Will you help me?"

Kenna nods. "Of course," she tells Mary, kneeling down before her and taking her friend's hands. "I'll help you. You can stay here if you want."

"Thank you," Mary says, her voice breaking. "I hope Francis takes it as well as you are."

"Well?" Kenna repeats. "Babe, I am freaking out inside because I am barely able to look after _myself_ let alone a baby! Mary!"

"Kenna, you're worrying me!"

"I'm sorry," Kenna says, sighing heavily. "We only turned eighteen at the beginning of the year. We may be legal adults, but in all honesty, I am still sixteen at heart."

Mary laughs. "Going around and snogging all the boys _and_ girls in our year?"

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it, Little Miss 'I Am Solely Committed To One Blonde Guy For The Rest Of My Life, Kill Me Now'."

"Kenna!" Mary scolds lightly.

Kenna grins cheekily. "I'm happy for you. You'll be a great mum."

"Will I really? I haven't exactly had the best role model..."

Kenna shrugs indifferently. "Marie de Guise is not important. You are, this baby is... I'm here for you both."

"Thanks, Kenna. I'd like to keep it a secret for now, even after I've told Francis... I just want to get past that thirteen-week mark," Mary says. "I've read up on when to tell people."

"Talk to Francis first," Kenna tells her. "But I understand. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

...

Later that morning, Mary bites her lip in thought as she makes breakfast. She looks up and sees that everyone is still pretty much asleep except her and Kenna who hides away upstairs until the food comes out.

Mary swallows her nerves down, rubbing her non-existent bump absentmindedly as wonders how Francis will take it. He's wonderful and he will obviously take the news wonderfully. Right?

"Does someone smell burning?" She hears someone ask groggily.

Mary gasps and looks down to see the bacon blackening by the second. She quickly turns the stove off and opens the backdoors before the...

The alarm goes off and she hears three collective groans of displeasure, giving the men a meek smile as she brings the frying pan over to the sink.

"Sorry," she apologises, rubbing her head. "My head's with the fairies."

As Bash attempts to turn the alarm off, Francis comes over to take over in dealing with the burnt food. He sends her a smile, letting her know that he isn't as annoyed as she thinks he is.

Mary studies him as he works, realising that he's topless and she bites insides of her cheeks. "Were you feeling hot?"

"Huh?"

"You're not wearing a shirt," she states.

Francis smirks. "Admiring my body, are we?"

"Shut up," she replies, laughing slightly. "I wanted to make breakfast. As a 'thank you' for Kenna and well, since you guys are here... I'm so sorry for disturbing your sleep especially after we got here really late."

"It's fine," Francis tells her, nudging her shoulder lightly. "Why don't I take over and you take a seat?"

She scoffs. "Is that a way to nicely let me know that I am a bad cook?"

"Well-"

"You're right," she cuts him off, smiling brightly. "I'm so sorry, guys."

"Oh, no one's dead," Kenna says, heading down the stairs. "What a shame."

Her eyes meet Mary's and Mary sends her a pointed look, turning to face Francis.

"Well, since breakfast is a bust, why don't we find something to eat outside, Bash?" Kenna asks, turning to Bash.

Bash steps down from the dining chair and turns to Kenna. "Alone?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Kenna frowns a little. "Because I also intend to utilise the chance to buy some drawers and dressers?"

"And...?"

"I need help?" Kenna rolls her eyes playfully.

Bash tuts. "I would, but... I think I'm busy right now. Trying to, you know, save our eardrums and all."

"_Please_?"

"Was that so hard?" Bash teases her, putting the dining chair back in its original spot. "Give me five minutes to get ready."

Kenna crosses her arms as he passes her and she resists the urge to smack him lightly. She turns to Mary and gives her a warm smile.

"Do you want anything?"

"I'm good," Mary quickly replies.

"And you, Francis?" Kenna asks. "I know you love that restaurant that isn't in France. I can get you something from there?"

Francis places a hand on his heart. "You're so kind. If you don't mind, I'll text you my order."

Kenna giggles when he turns away from her, her eyes landing on Mary again. She mouths, "Tell him," to her and turns, heading back upstairs to get her shoes, coat and handbag.

As Francis deals with her failed breakfast, Mary wraps her arms around him, placing her cheek on his back. She closes her eyes and tightens her grip slightly, his own hands squeezing her smaller hands.

"You're more cuddly than usual," he states, returning to washing her dirty dishes. "I guess some of this is salvageable."

"Like what?" She asks.

"The baked beans. You can't burn baked beans unless you're insane," he tells her, handing her the tin. "And the sausages are nearly done. There's some toast in the fridge. It isn't _that_ bad of a sort of breakfast - a partial full English."

She nods. "I guess. Let me just quickly use the bathroom and I'll be right back."

She shuts the door behind her and throws up, just managing to get to the toilet in time. She feels awful but she sucks it up and takes a deep breath in before releasing it out. She hears the front door shut and she gets up, flushes the toilet and fixes herself in the mirror.

Washing her hands, she picks up a new toothbrush and scrubs her teeth clean, getting rid of the acidic taste in her mouth. She can't even go an hour without wanting to empty her stomach contents, but that was the beauty of pregnancy.

When she's done, she smiles, placing two hands on her stomach and rubbing it. She doesn't know how to explain it, but she adores this baby already. It's something from her and the man she loves and she'll be a better mother than hers ever was.

"Mary, Bash and Kenna left!" Francis calls her from outside the bathroom.

Mary leaves the bathroom and gives her boyfriend a bright smile. "Hey, do you want to play some football after?"

...

It's cold outside, but Mary only wears a light sweater as she kicks the ball towards Francis. She giggles when he tries to attempt a few tricks before admitting that he can't really play football as good as his brothers.

"I'm more of a Rugby kind of guy," he reminds her.

"You?" She asks, doubtful. "With your asthma and a million other medical issues?"

Francis raises his hands up in defence. "I admit, I was benched quite a lot."

Mary chuckles before going up the stone steps to sit at the patio area. She waves him over and he kicks the ball towards the end of the garden before heading up to meet her.

"I remember you saying that we needed to talk. About you deferring because of a medical reason?" He asks, raising an arm over her shoulders. "Mary, what's going on?"

Her eyes flicker to his and she inhales deeply before saying, "I'm pregnant."

"Wh-What?"

"Francis, I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"One-hundred per cent sure," she says quietly. "I took two tests and-"

She's cut off by Francis hugging her tightly, his lips pressing against the side of her head as he starts laughing. She's confused, slightly alarmed and a bit freaked out by his reaction. It's way better than she expected.

"Okay," he breathes out, pulling away. "I know it's earlier than we planned, but... Wait, aren't you on the pill?"

"I am. I threw up that time we went to the seafood place," she explains.

"God, Mary," he says in wonder, placing a hand on her stomach. "A little you or me... I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it," she says, a smile gracing her lips in relief. "This baby is coming to meet us in eight months."

Francis kisses her softly, cupping her cheeks. "This is like all my Christmas wishes come together in one present."

"You're so goddamn cheesy," she whispers, eyeing his lips.

"I know," he replies, tears springing to his eyes. "I'm going to be a dad. Oh my God, we'll need somewhere to live. The baby will be walking before we know it and-"

"One step at a time, Francis!" Mary cries out, giggling as her own tears slide down her cheeks.

He looks towards the backdoor. "Should we go inside? It's getting a bit cold and I don't want you to catch anything."

She nods and they get up. Just as she's about to head inside, he gestures for her to get onto his back. She looks at him incredulously, but he's persistent and it humours her.

"My pregnant girlfriend shall never touch the ground again," he says dramatically. "Introducing your new chariot - my back."

Mary rolls her eyes, getting onto his back as he stands up with ease. They used to do this as children, having stopped piggybacks and horse rides when they were pre-teens.

"Remember when I sprained my ankle?" She asks as they go inside. "When we were ten and went to the beach?"

"Oh, that was a lovely day," Francis replies, grinning. "You and Kenna buried Bash in the sand and wouldn't let him out until he promised to stop ruining your sandcastles."

"We were fooled sadly," Mary says lightly. "He ruined all fifteen that we made after."

She presses a kiss on his shoulder and he turns his head to purse his lips. Rolling her eyes playfully, she presses her lips against his and pulls away before he can deepen it.

"Should we cook dinner or something?" She asks him. "I'm feeling proactive."

"Oh," Francis starts. "Cooking dinner _and_ being a mother? You are a superwoman! Although, we should see what your options are regarding Oxford and what will happen within these next twelve months."

Mary sighs and nods. "We should. But later because I want to spend some time with you. Before we have a baby wake us up at ungodly hours."

"I can't wait for that. Long mornings and short nights..."

A wave of unease settles at the bottom of Mary's stomach and she gets off Francis's back when they get to the living room. She gives him a wry smile, shaking her head slightly.

"Don't you think that we're... Too young?" She asks. "I mean, I love this baby already even though it's practically a bundle of cells, but... I can't help but think-"

"If we're rushing into this too quickly?" He finishes for her. "I understand. Your mum wasn't the best of mums and all mine did was bubble wrap me my whole life. We'll obviously have different parenting styles, but it doesn't matter because we love this baby."

"So, you think we're ready?"

Francis nods, cupping her cheeks. "I think that even though this was unexpected, it was meant to be. I love you so much, I am _ecstatic_ that you're pregnant with my baby. _Our_ baby."

Mary sniffles. "I was scared that you'd leave me."

"Don't be silly. I'll never leave you. Especially not over this! This is wonderful for us," Francis tells her. "We can make things work... I'll always be with you, there's no other place I'd rather be."

Mary presses a kiss against his lips and sighs happily. When they pull apart, she lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes, inhaling his scent. He smells amazing, more so with her heightened sense of smell and it makes her beam. She has all of this, now and forevermore...

"Want to get married?" She whispers, opening her eyes. "Just... elope?"

Francis gently pulls her head away from his chest and studies her eyes. "Yes," he replies, just as quietly. "God, yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to focus on this story for a while. This means that At The End Of The Book will be put on the backburner for a short while! I've been very ill lately, under stress from exams and although this is helping me with the stress (writing :)) I sometimes need a break from this as well, haha. My weekends are dedicated to writing what I love for you guys. You guys are the most supportive readers I have ever had in my long writing career. No matter what, you enjoy what I write and even inspire me. You guys also give me support and ideas and I am happy that you love what I write even when I don't feel happy about it. You give me the strength and inspiration to continue on. Thank you very much xx.**

**A lot has been happening lately. This was intended to be two separate chapters, but I've left it long enough from you guys so here is a long chapter to make up for it!**

* * *

"Do I look fat?"

"You? Look fat? The fuck are you on about?" Kenna asks back, placing Mary's bridal magazine down. "You guys can have a beautiful, little Autumnal wedding! Red, orange and yellow leaves falling down all around you, a little Wonderland..."

"Is it my wedding or yours?" Mary teases her best friend. "Do you think that Lola, Aylee and Greer would mind if I don't involve them? I mean, Francis and I are only popping down to the Registry Office and you and Bash are more than suitable for our witnesses. I don't want to hurt their feelings."

Kenna playfully rolls her eyes as she says, "They won't mind. They'll understand."

Mary sighs, rubbing her face. "This isn't how I planned things. I wanted to finish uni first, then get married and have children _after_... But we can't do it like that now."

"Sometimes life works in mysterious ways," Kenna replies. "Think about it, when you are both in stable jobs and living in your own home with your beautiful, little child... you'll have the best life ever and then you can get married again and invite everyone from France to Scotland. You may not think so, but you and Francis can do this."

Mary beams. "Do you know that _I_ proposed?"

Kenna laughs, rolling her eyes. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"No," Mary says coyly. "But I'm glad I did. Francis is my past, my present and my future and I want to be married before this baby comes. I want to do this semi-properly at least."

"God, you're so sweet," Kenna tells her. "I was just hoping to get through the first year of university without any drama. I was swearing off guys and girls and just focusing on my education, but seems like someone's making me an aunt before my time and I have to be there for her."

"Thank you, truly," Mary says. "I wouldn't know how to do this without you. I mean, Francis and I alone are great, but you and Bash supporting us is _perfect_. Oh, we haven't even told Bash yet."

Kenna raises her eyebrows. "And you guys were just going to invite him to your shotgun wedding without any explanation? Damn."

"Well, we haven't told anyone. It's only been a day or two since we've found out," Mary explains.

"Fair enough. If you need my help, I'm here to-"

"Kenna, do you need me to do your bed now or what?"

Kenna rolls her eyes, getting up from the sofa and walking over to Bash. "We were having a conversation, Mister."

"I can see that, but Francis and I were going shopping later on," he replies, heading up the stairs. "So, if you'd lead me to your bedroom and I can get it up for you as soon as I can."

"You're a star!"

"Why do I hear the sarcasm in that?" He asks her.

Kenna turns to Mary. "He's figured me out."

Mary giggles, following Kenna upstairs as well. She shivers when they pass the landing window and she follows Kenna down the hall to the very end to the opened door. Upon entering, she sees that the room is definitely bigger than 'hers' and it has an en-suite and a lovely bay window that opens and leads to the back garden via spiral stairs.

"Wow, your room is nice," Bash states. "Very airy and light."

Kenna grins. "I know, right? Hey, Mary, why don't you help me choose my first bedding later on? Spoiler alert, they are all different shades or either blue or purple and some are silk!"

"Of course, they are," Mary mutters lightly as she and Kenna take a seat on the carpeted flooring. She leans back on her hands and watches as Bash starts pulling out pieces from the large boxes in the corner of the room.

"Are you ladies just going to watch me?" He asks, quickly turning over his shoulder to see their eyes on him.

Kenna nods. "Yes. I might as well enjoy the show."

Mary snorts, almost laughing. "The sexual tension between the both of you is literally mind-boggling."

"Mind-boggling? You English and your mind-boggling phrases," Bash mutters, getting started on the frame. "And I do not know what you are talking about - sexual tension, there is none."

"Yeah," Kenna says. "Bossy guys are not my type, Mary. You know this."

"Bossy?" Bash repeats. "Now, hang on a minute."

"Would you stop procrastinating and get my bed done, please?"

Mary gets up from her seat. "You know what? If I hear anything sexual going on in here the second I leave, you both owe me fifty quid each."

She laughs and leaves them red-faced as she closes the door behind her. She presses her ear against the door and frowns when she can't hear anything. Shrugging, she heads downstairs and finds Francis entering the house from his morning jog.

"You left before I could give you your morning kiss," she says, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him sweetly. "Kenna and Bash are doing her bed upstairs."

Francis smirks. "Are they now?" He asks lightly.

Mary tuts. "You know what I mean! They know they owe me money if anything happens between them."

"Owe you money?"

"Well, we need to pay for our baby somehow," Mary says softly and lightly. "You haven't told Bash yet."

Francis bites his lip nervously. "I haven't, no."

"Why?"

"I was going to when we went shopping later on. Then I was thinking about not doing that..."

"He's your brother, the baby's uncle. Wouldn't it be a shock for us to get married so quickly without any explanation?" She asks, thinking about her conversation with Kenna earlier.

Francis nods. "I know. I will tell him. It's just... One of his ex-girlfriends came to our home in France, saying that her baby was his and long story short, it wasn't and he became attached and realised how much he wanted to be a dad. I mean, I know he will be happy for us, but our father wants things done a certain way."

Mary frowns. "Like how?"

"The eldest child gets married and has kids first sort of way. This will put more pressure on Bash and things are already tense at home," Francis explains. "That's why I wanted to study here and not in France. You don't need to worry about it."

"So, you're not telling your family?" Mary asks him.

"Not yet, at least. Just until Bash can sort his life out, I guess."

"It would be a complete red flag if our child is months or years older than his hypothetical child, Francis," Mary states. "It's time your father saw things differently."

"And your mother?" Francis asks.

Mary falters. "She's different. She can't know. At least not until she sorts her shit out."

Francis cups her cheeks. "Why don't we just put off telling either of our families? Only Bash, Kenna and a few of our friends because I'm sure they'd notice your growing bump."

"That's fine with me," Mary says, kissing him. "Right, get showered and upstairs. The quicker you help Bash get that bed done, the sooner you can let him know."

Francis smiles. "Yes, ma'am," he replies, kissing her again before she squeals when some sweat drips on her.

"Go!" She laughs. "You stink!"

"But you love me."

"I do," Mary confirms. "I really do."

...

Francis quickly checks himself in the mirror before he heads out and shows the suit he wears off to a distracted Bash. He sighs, saying, "Hey, we're supposed to be having some brotherly bonding time and _not_ on our phones."

Bash looks up and nods. "The suit's fine. Ditch the tie, you look better with a few buttons undone."

"Oh, so you do notice things about me?"

"You sound like my girlfriend."

Francis laughs. "About that. What is it with you and Kenna?"

Bash frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Mary says that there's some sexual tension between you," Francis says, taking the tie off and popping two buttons open. "I know you change girlfriends like seasons change, but Kenna is Mary's best friend and she is _complicated_."

"Are you talking about her sexuality?"

"No, not that. Just she's Mary's best friend and I don't want you to screw things up with your girlfriend and her. It would be awkward as we're going to be around each other a lot."

Bash shrugs. "Kenna's my friend and she's a great person. You know me, I flirt with everyone."

"Don't flirt with Mary's friends, please," Francis tells him, eyeing him through the mirror. "Focus on Rowan."

Bash rolls his eyes. "Right, moving along. Why are we shopping for suits? We've got millions back in France."

"Now we need those _hundreds_ to fill up my wardrobe here," Francis says. "You never know when a charity event or university ball comes up."

"I guess," Bash mumbles.

"Also, in the case of a wedding happening."

Bash shakes his head. "Wedding? Whose?"

"Mine."

Bash stares at Francis in disbelief. "F-Francis, you can't get married. It's too soon, you're about to start university. You and Mary live in different countries and you'll both be busy with your educations-"

"Mary's dropped out."

"What?"

"Because she's pregnant."

"What?"

"Just over a month. It happened when we saw each other, early August."

"What?"

"Have you got anything else to say other-"

"What?"

"Than that...?" Francis asks, clicking his tongue.

Bash pinches the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me that you haven't told Dad."

"I haven't."

"Thank God."

Francis crosses his arms. "We decided not to tell our families. At least not yet."

"He will kill you. And so will your mother," Bash tells him. "You came here to study, not get married and have a kid. You haven't even got a house to live in! Dad is funding your life, you're practically broke."

"You think I don't know that?" Francis says, frustrated. "I'm trying to piece everything together, but as much as I love Mary and this baby, nothing is sliding into shape."

"Shit."

"Kenna is allowing us to stay for as long as we need."

"She knows?"

Francis nods. "She does. Bash, I'm sorry."

Bash sighs heavily. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm happy for you and I'm sure that you and Mary will be great parents. If you need me, I'm here for you all."

Francis smiles. "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever. Don't expect me to help you guys babysit all the time. I might even move down here to support you."

"What about Rowan?"

"What about her?"

"You'll be leaving her behind in France."

Bash gives him a look. "But I'll be coming here to support my brother. I'm sorry but brothers trump girlfriends every time."

"You're awesome, you know that?"

"It's a gift and a curse sometimes," Bash replies, smirking. "Right, let's get you a proper suit. Looks like your Best Man will need to teach you how to dress properly."

...

The next day, Mary nervously heads down the stairs and sees three pairs of eyes on her. The most important pair looks her up and down before a smile settles on his face and he holds his hand out her for her to take.

"You look beautiful," Francis tells her.

Mary blushes furiously, biting her bottom lip. She's not wearing anything too extravagant or anything that screams that she is a bride. It's a simple white lace dress that reaches her mid-thighs. It's long-sleeved and she wears a black blazer on top, almost for self-conscious reasons. She has her hair done up, thanks to Kenna, in an elegant 'messy' bun that has curls on the sides of her face. Her makeup is simple and natural, forgoing lipstick for lipgloss and blush for natural flair.

"I thought I'd make an effort. It is our wedding day," she teases him, pressing a kiss on his cheek. She turns to Bash and Kenna. "Thank you for being our witnesses."

Kenna smiles softly. "I'll never miss my best friend's wedding. Right, let's stop this before we're late for your booking. After, you can be as soppy and teary as you want."

Kenna heads out first with Bash following right behind her, giving the couple a few minutes alone. It's like Kenna knows Mary's mind and Mary blushes when she turns and sees Francis's blue eyes staring at her.

"I am the luckiest man alive," he says. "Honestly, Mary. First our baby and now our marriage. I promise you, when we find ourselves in a stable environment, we'll do it properly."

Mary kisses his lips. "I don't care. As long as it's you I spend the rest of my life with. Marriage or not. Big wedding or not. Family or not. Promise me something?"

"Anything?"

"Promise me that you'll never stop loving me," she whispers nervously, tears springing to her eyes.

She mentally curses, blaming it on her hormones but she can't help the crippling fear in her head and it seeps into the bottom of her stomach, sending her butterflies. She doesn't want to lose Francis, not now, not ever.

"I promise you, Mary Josephine Stuart, that I will _never_ ever stop loving you," Francis says back, just as quietly as he cups her cheeks and kisses her.

At that point, Mary admits that she feels assured, especially with a human growing inside her which will make her look less desirable than usual. Not that she will ever be unattractive in Francis's eyes. The man looks like a Greek god and she is plain and brunette and basic.

"You are so beautiful," Francis breathes out in awe when they pull apart. "I can't wait for you to be _Mrs Valois_."

"As much as I adore my French side and _you_," Mary starts. "I think I'll stick with my maiden name. Just to be close to my dad, you know?"

Francis's face falls, but he gets it. "Yes, of course. Sorry-"

"No, don't apologise," Mary quickly says. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if you called me that in bed. But the only Mrs Valois that I want to know is your mother."

Francis laughs, kissing her forehead. "Only in bed, okay!"

"Well, Mr Valois, we should probably get going before Kenna's starts pressing against that-"

She is cut off by the sound of an impatient Maid of Honour pressing against her car horn intensely. Mary curses lightly, shooing Francis out and locking the front door behind her.

Together, they make their way over to the car, Francis opening the door for her.

"After you, fiancée."

Mary giggles. "Why, thank you, fiancé."

"Can you hurry up? I really don't want you guys to miss your appointment!"

"Urgh, she's no fun," Francis teasingly says, getting inside after Mary.

"Do you want to find another chauffer and witness?" Kenna asks warningly.

"No, ma'am." The couple quickly says.

Kenna grins, sharing a look with Bash. "Alright. Here we go."

...

"Would you like to both say anything?" The officiator asks. "Before the rings?"

Mary gasps. She hasn't even written a speech. She frowns when Francis lets go of her hands and reaches into his inside pocket to retrieve a letter full of his elegant but masculine writing. She turns to Kenna in surprise.

"Speak from the heart," Kenna mouths to her.

Mary nods and swallows. "You go first, Francis."

Francis beams, quickly scanning his piece of paper before reaching her eyes again. "Mary, we've known each other since we were five. You've been a huge part of my life for thirteen years and I can't imagine life without you, _ever_. I've loved you since we were children and I knew that one day, we'd walk down an aisle and get married. It's sooner than I thought, but with you, I have no regrets. With you, I am at my happiest, I am safe, I am a better person, I am strong. You are there on my good days and my bad days and you always know what to say, what to do and I can't wait to start this new adventure with you. To see where life takes us. So, I'm happy that I will be your husband and I promise to never make you sad. I promise to make you happy for the rest of my days."

Mary chokes back a sob, sending Kenna a 'help me' look. Of course, her wonderful, blonde and eloquent boyfriend would come up with a perfect wedding vow.

"Uh," she whispers unsurely. "I didn't..."

"Speak from the heart, Mary," Francis says. "Whatever you say, I will love it."

She playfully hits his chest, letting out a laugh. "Of course, you would. You're perfect."

"See?"

"You're not modest at all!" She laughs before she sobers up. "Right. Francis, I admit, it took me longer to fall in love with you than it took you to fall in love with me. But I did know one thing for sure, that I would always want you in my life and I couldn't breathe without you in it. I can't function or think without you. You are everything to me and I can't wait for us to be married and raise our family and be happy, just like we've planned since we were children. You make me smile. Like, you could be talking to someone and I'd turn to you and be so in awe at how lucky I am to have you. I love you so much it hurts and I love that pain because it's real. You and I are real and our love is real..." She brings his hands to her stomach and beams. "Everything is real when it's you and me. Thank you, Francis. Thank you for being in my life and staying in it forever."

Francis almost kisses her but he restrains himself. He wants their next kiss to be as man and wife. "And you said you didn't have anything."

"You help me find the words."

"I'm glad I do," he whispers.

The officiator clears her throat. "Now, for the exchange of the rings..."

...

"It's all your fault!" Kenna cries out.

Francis and Mary share a look as Kenna and Bash argue about their minor car accident. After a while, they see Bash get out to talk to the other driver as Kenna sits in the driver's seat, fuming.

Mary almost laughs, but she keeps it in as she turns to see that they've stopped nearby a McDonald's. "Hey, want to get out of here?" She whispers to Francis, pointing at the fast-food joint.

"You want our first meal as husband and wife to be from McDonald's?" He asks, grinning. "I'm down."

Mary giggles but stops when Bash opens the passenger seat door and explains the situation. She nods with Francis, both pretending that they are taking it all in as Kenna starts to insult the other driver.

"I mean, who stops in the middle of the road when it's a green light just like that? This is a forty road for fuck's sake!" She says. "Look, she looks dumb as well. I can't believe middle-aged people these days, wanting to suck poor, innocent students out of their hard-earned money! Have you told her that I want her details and I am sending her the bill for my car?"

Bash rolls his eyes. "Kenna, please."

"Please, 'what'? This was supposed to be a lovely, stressfree day! Your brother and my best friend got married and the first thing that happens after is a car accident. That is just not on!"

"I agree with everything you say, but I am not the other driver so stop arguing with me! How is it _my_ fault anyway?"

Kenna clenches her fists. "Your stupid phone going off every second. If I hadn't heard it, I would have switched lanes sooner! Now, we have to wait for the police. God, I am so lucky my father invested in _four_ cameras so she isn't scamming anyone today!"

Francis turns to Mary. "Let's go," he whispers, opening the door when Kenna and Bash start arguing louder about their predicament.

He helps Mary out, pressing a quick kiss on her lips as he shuts the door and leads her up the path and onto the pavement to get to the restaurant. As they walk, they laugh, turning back every now and then to see the arguments still going on.

"They didn't even notice," Francis says after they order.

"When Kenna's mad, she's _mad_," Mary says. "It's scary how she goes from zero to a hundred."

Francis laughs. "How are you feeling?"

Mary rubs her stomach. "Not too bad. I got everything out of my system after the ceremony. But I am desperate for the loo."

"I'll wait for our food. Go on," Francis tells her, watching her leave his side and head to the female lavatory.

He joins the queue again and orders for Kenna and Bash, as well as five apple pies. He knows Mary loves the apple pies and he isn't sure about any cravings, but she's eating for two anyway.

After collecting everything, he heads to a table and sends Bash a text in case he or Kenna start freaking out about the missing newlyweds. Taking his time, he lays out his burger and chips and also Mary's meal, just as she returns and sits down in front of him.

"Oh, you got food for Mr and Mrs 'It's All Your Fault!'," she says, giggling.

"Yeah, I think they'd be hungry after all that yelling at each other," Francis replies, laughing. "This is way better than a fancy meal."

"Millenials, am I right?" Mary says, grinning widely. "Urgh, I can imagine your mother talking about smoked salmon or medium-rare steaks."

Francis snorts. "Who says she'll take over our wedding planning?"

"Have you met your own mother? We are talking about Catherine de Medici, right?" Mary asks dubiously.

Francis ponders the thought before nodding. "You're right, my love. She'll ask whether we want it at the villa in Calais or chateau in Fontainbleu."

"Or even the estate in Paris," Mary adds. "I don't want the big celebrations, I want something small and intimate like today but with our families there."

Francis takes her hand and squeezes it. "Same here," he says softly, staring at her ring finger. "I never got you an engagement ring."

"It's fine," Mary says and waves it off. "My wedding band is all I need. It's simple and it doesn't scream 'married woman'. Exactly what I was going for. Not that I am ashamed to be married, but I don't want anyone in my business."

"I understand."

"Anyway, wasn't it meant to be _me_ who got you a ring?" She asks, grinning. "I did propose."

Francis chuckles. "And I'm a little disappointed that I didn't propose. But when have we ever been conventional?"

"Right?" Mary laughs. "Oh, I'm so happy to be your wife!"

"I'm ecstatic to be your husband," Francis tells her. "You mean everything to me."

Mary almost swoons but stops herself when she spots a police car pull up to their wedding vehicle. "Looks like Kenna's having a field day. She's pulling up _all_ the footage on her iPad."

"I don't blame her," Francis says, eating his meal. "Let's not think about that, eh?"

She turns back to him. "What should we think about?"

Francis picks up an apple pie and unwraps it. He breaks it in half and gives her one before gesturing for her to link her arm with his.

"Remember our French wedding 'cakes'?"

"Oh, yes," Mary says to him, beaming. "But we have some pie now."

Francis nods. "We do," he says happily. "Shall I feed you some _cake_, wife?"

"Why, of course, husband!" Mary replies before they both feed each other a bite from their halves of the pie.

They giggle when some of the fillings slip down Mary's chin and Francis leans forward to suck it off before planting a sweet-tasting kiss on her lips softly. As much as he wants to deepen it, they are in public and they've already acted too romantic than enough at that point.

"We should save that for later," he whispers huskily. "When I have you in that bed."

"Thank God that you and Bash fixed Kenna's," Mary replies just as sultrily as she kisses his jaw and pulls back.

Francis shivers. "Be careful, Mary. That's the sort of behaviour that got us into this in the first place," he teases her.

"I'm not ashamed. Not when I am with you," Mary tells him, shrugging with a coy smirk. "Now, hurry up and let's find out if we can either get an Uber or we'll use Kenna."

...

It's midday when they get back to the house and Kenna apologises to Bash, promising to make it up to him for her 'unneeded' behaviour. It makes Mary laugh as she takes her blazer off and slides her feet out of her heels in relief.

"I'm not even carrying baby weight, but my feet hurt!" She says.

Kenna kisses the side of her head. "Don't worry, it will get worse."

"Kenna!"

"What?" Kenna laughs. "I called Aylee, by the way. As Bash was calmly talking to the authorities on my extreme arse behalf, I asked if she wanted to sort out her room earlier since her parents went on that holiday and she's _all alone_..."

"Kenna..."

"You don't have to tell her anything. It's just that Lola's younger sister has that recital their family are all attending to and Greer has to look after her sisters since her parents went on date night," Kenna explains. "We'll have some fun, the three of us!"

Mary frowns. "I can't drink."

"I'll knock 'em back for you," Kenna tells her, giggling as she heads upstairs to get out of her formal clothing.

Mary turns to Francis, giving him a 'help me' look. She's been doing that a lot, suddenly feeling like a middle-aged person than a young adult with her whole life ahead of her that may or may not include alcohol-induced sessions. But she doesn't in a way have her whole life ahead of her. She will be a mum in eight months or so, and she can't drink alcohol or go clubbing or partying. She can't be a young adult. She needs to adult, now and then.

"At least you can drink and party," she tells Francis sadly.

"Why would I want to if it's not with you?" Francis asks her, kissing her lips. "We'll have time for that after. It's not the end of the world, having a baby."

Mary sighs, rubbing her face. "I know. But as the girls go and live their lives, we're here. We'll be changing nappies and arguing about whose turn it is to do the midnight feeds."

"Easy fix, I'll do the midnight feeds," Francis replies. "I want things to go easy for you. I'm here to make your life easier even though it will get hard. I'll look after you, don't worry."

Mary turns to him in disbelief and she smiles widely. "Let's... let's go upstairs."

Once she shuts the door behind her, she unzips the back of her dress with one hand as she uses the other to push Francis onto a seated position on the bed. She smiles, biting her lip as his eyes on her every tantalising move.

She slides the zip down _slowly_, and when she reaches the bottom, she removes the material from her shoulders and watches at Francis's eyes darken at her exposed skin.

She pushes the dress down and off her hips, letting it pool onto the floor as she nervously stands in front of him. She's wearing a white lingerie set, courtesy of her no-shame-at-all best friend.

Mary doesn't know why she's so nervous. They've had sex before, made love and done many other things, but this time it's different. This will be their first time as _husband and wife_. She suddenly feels self-conscious and she wraps her arms over her chest.

Francis gently pulls her arms away and kisses her wrists, trailing soft kisses up her arms in a zig-zag formation before he stands and kisses her collarbone, neck and jaw. Then he hits jackpot with her lips, so soft and plump and perfect. Their lips fit so beautifully and he runs his fingers up and down her waist and hips, her arms now winding around his neck.

Mary lets out a moan when he sucks at her bottom lip and she willingly complies, opening her mouth so his tongue slips inside and fights hers for dominance. But then he easily gives up, lifting her with his hands on her bum cheeks and turning so he gently lays her onto the bed.

"My wife," he breathes out when they pull apart.

Mary blinks in surprise. "My husband," she replies in kind.

Francis looks away and starts trailing kisses down her neck, collarbone and then the valley between her breasts. He knows she is most conscious about her bust, but he loves them, starting to suck at a nipple through the thin material, making her gasp in pleasure as her fingers wind through his curls. His hand cups her other breast to give that one attention too and he nips and sucks, using his free hand to pull down the lace so her nipples are exposed completely.

Mary moans, feeling his arousal and she is more than certainly ready. All the times they've had sex before this time have never been as mind-blowing as this one. Sure, mind-blowing, but this is on another level, she realises as she starts to buck her hips towards his own impatiently.

"No, Mary," he says, his voice thick with desire. "Let me lead this one time."

She nods and relaxes, feeling him switch nipples and his free hand moving down her stomach to her pelvis. He undoes the clips and continues his journey, his head now starting to slowly follow as he presses butterfly kisses on her ribcage, stomach and bikini line.

"So beautiful," he whispers.

Mary blushes, closing her eyes when she feels his fingers reach gold. She lets out a whimper, pressing the back of her hand to her lips in an attempt to stop herself from making loud sounds. Two other people are in this house after all.

His fingers are replaced with his tongue and it sends her seeing stars, mewls coming out of her mouth as Francis pushes her thighs apart to get deeper. He feels her hands grip onto his head, but he doesn't feel any pain. All he feels is the satisfaction that the reason why his wife and mother of his child is making these sounds is because of him.

"I'm about to..." The words die on Mary's lips and she sighs, opening her eyes as she breathes heavily. "I love you."

"I love you too," Francis replies against her skin as he kisses up her left thigh. "Ready for the main course?"

"I've been ready for the starter, main and dessert since McDonald's," she says, giggling.

...

"There they are!" Kenna announces, turning to see Mary and Francis head down the stairs. "Enjoy your first time as Mr and Mrs?"

"Kenna!" Bash scolds her.

"Hey, you've known me for _years_. How are you surprised?" She asks him before turning back to the couple. "Well, we figured you'd be hungry after your little session so we ordered some pizza. We're just watching a film, nothing interesting as we couldn't focus on anything but your loud arse sex noises."

Mary chokes on the air, clamping a hand over her mouth. "Hmm, whaaa?"

"We weren't that loud, surely?" Francis smirks, going over to get a water bottle from the fridge. "I mean, I've heard many a time Bash and his endless line of girls doing it at home. Revenge is sweet."

Bash rolls his eyes. "Don't broadcast my love life, please."

"Well, I will stop when you stop letting the world know that you've bedded hundreds of girls," Francis replies, shrugging. "Thanks for the food!"

Mary blushes, going over to hide her head into Francis's back. "Oh, I might skip on food. I don't feel so well," she mumbles, rubbing her stomach through the material of his shirt that she wears.

"Morning sickness?" Francis asks sympathetically. "I know something that can help. My mother swears by it every time she hosts her book club. Nine kids are no joke."

Mary smiles. "Thank you."

"Anything for my wife."

"Why can't you be that sweet?" Kenna asks Bash, kicking his thigh with her foot.

Bash turns to her incredulously. "We are _not_ a couple. What do you mean?"

Kenna tuts. "I mean in general. A nice friend. Like you always complain. Take today for an example..."

"Uh oh," Mary mutters as Kenna starts to rant. "Should we get out of here?" She whispers into Francis's ear.

Francis wriggles his eyebrows. "Ready for round four already, are we?"

"Might as well. Their arguing might drown the sounds this time," Mary replies, grinning.

"Why do you always start a fight with me? What is your problem?" They hear Bash say loudly.

Francis snorts. "Let's go! The pizza and morning sickness remedy can wait a few minutes or so."

...

It's dark when Mary opens her eyes. She feels Francis's bare body under hers and she peels herself off, feeling slightly uncomfortable from the sweat and other bodily fluids. It makes her smile though and she heads to the en-suite for a quick shower.

By the time she is done, using a towel to dry her hair, she sees Francis wide awake with a lazy smile on his face as he runs a hand through his hair.

"How do you look so beautiful with wet hair?" He asks.

Mary scoffs. "You're tired. That's delirium speaking."

"No, honestly," he croaks out, yawning. "I'm the luckiest man alive. My wife is so beautiful no matter what. I bet when our baby spits up all over you, you'll still look like a million pounds."

"Awh," Mary coos. "Francis!"

"Want me to stop?" He grins.

"Keep going," she tells him, taking the robe off and putting on some underwear and pyjamas. "I bet Aylee's downstairs, so I'll hang out with her and Kenna in a while."

Francis nods. "I will call my parents and see where the house hunting is going."

"But before that... keep telling your wife everything you love about her."

Thirty minutes later, she heads downstairs and spots Bash fast asleep on the sofa as Kenna subconsciously plays with his hair. It's a serene scene, different to what she witnessed earlier on and she shakes her head in disbelief.

"Where's Ayles?" She asks, hugging Kenna from behind, her stomach resting on the back of the sofa.

"She isn't here yet. I've been texting and calling... I saw that the traffic was terrible on the six o'clock news," Kenna replies.

"Maybe her car was out of juice," Mary says, pressing a soft kiss on the side of Kenna's head.

Kenna scowls slightly. "Who forgets to charge a Tesla?"

"Aylee. Her head's with the fairies sometimes," Mary replies teasingly. "Why are you playing with Bash's hair?"

Kenna shrugs. "He said he had a headache and I was massaging his head and the next thing I know, he's fast asleep. Look how ugly he looks as he sleeps."

"Kenna!" Mary whisper-yells.

Kenna snorts. "I'm joking. He's pretty sexy asleep. But he has a girlfriend..."

"You really like him, don't you?"

Kenna turns to Mary. "Maybe. He was the first person I came out to."

"What? When?"

"When we were fifteen and he and Francis visited over Easter when you became official with Francis," Kenna says. "It just came out because I felt safe with him, I guess. I know what's in my heart and I can't help but like him a lot."

Mary smiles sadly. "Too bad he's got a girlfriend. Anyway, you try Aylee again and I'll fix you a drink."

"Would you?" Kenna asks. "Oh, thank you! Hot chocolate with a shot of Bailey's, please!"

"You've got it."

Just before Kenna can try their friend, her phone rings and she frowns when she sees that it's Aylee's mother calling. Clearing her throat, she answers, "Aunt Agnes, how are you?"

_"I'm not doing so well actually,"_ Agnes whispers._ "You see... We've just been informed that..."_

"Aunt Agnes?" Kenna shakily says, gaining Mary's attention.

Agnes sighs heavily through the phone. _"Aylee's gone, dearie. S-She was driving down to see you and she was killed on the motorway... We're in Scotland right now, dealing with the authorities. I saw her phone diary and it said that she was coming to see you at Oxford today and... I have to go, but I will explain more tomorrow. H-Have a nice evening-"_

"Aunt Agnes-"

_"Would you tell Mary the news for me? Apparently, she's down there with you, dearie. I'm... I'm terribly sorry-"_

"Aunt Agnes, I am so sorry-"

_"Goodbye, dearie."_

The call ends and Kenna turns to Mary in shock. "M-Mary?"

Mary freezes, sensing the bad news. "Kenna?"

"That was-"

"Aylee's mum. Yeah, what did she want?" Mary shakily asks, seeing the tears build up in Kenna's eyes.

Kenna takes a shaky breath before whispering, "Aylee's dead." She quickly covers her mouth in shock as Mary feels herself sink onto the floor.

She hears the sound of someone rushing off and soon Bash call after Kenna in alarm.

"Mary?" She hears Francis call her. "Why are you on the floor and why is Kenna vomiting?"

Mary swallows deeply before sobs escape her lips. "Aylee... Aylee's dead, Francis," she cries. "Oh my God. Oh my God..."

Francis gasps and he's on the ground beside her, bringing her into his chest tightly. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry... I'm here. I've got you."

...

It's past one in the morning when Mary wakes up. She notes that she's in her bed, having fallen asleep in Francis's arms on the kitchen fall after the news. She can't quite believe it, tears reforming in her eyes as she looks up and gives Francis a heartbroken look.

"We definitely can't tell anyone our news," she whispers. "I don't want to be insensitive. Term starts in four weeks, we'll have to head up to Scotland and attend the funeral and wake... Oh my God..." She covers her face and sighs heavily.

Francis sighs as well. "She was so young. She was going to do Medicine, wasn't she?"

Mary nods sadly. "She wanted to be a paediatrician. Her parents are medical doctors as well, high in their respective fields of psychology and neurology."

"I can't believe it."

"Neither can I," Mary mumbles, her tears slipping down her cheeks. "If we have a girl, we could name her _Marie_."

"After your mum?"

Mary shrugs. "It was Aylee's middle name as well. We were the 'Five Marys'," she explains. "Me, Kenna Marie, Aylee Marie, Lola Marianne and Greer Mary. We'd go around in our little clique." She laughs softly. "Everyone thought Aylee was stupid, but she pretended to be the dumb blonde. She showed them what was what when she passed her exams with flying colours. I miss her. I only saw her last week."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Francis tells her sadly.

"It won't ever be the same," Mary croaks out. "Never seeing her blue eyes or hearing her hit us with the random facts. We can't pop to Starbucks and watch and listen as she instructs the barista on how to spell her name correctly... She was such a bookworm. God, in her bedroom there are so many books. We almost got through half during one Summer. What if I forget those memories?"

She looks down and rubs her stomach. She feels Francis kiss her head and she knows that he has an answer, but right now she doesn't want any. She just wants the peace, the familiarity.

"I need to check on Kenna," she finally says after a while, getting out of the bed. "I'll be right back."

She heads out of her room and down the hall, knocking on the door. She receives no reply and enters, noting that Kenna's bed is made and her laptop is on the right side. Sighing, Mary leaves the room and heads downstairs to see Bash staring at the front door from his seat on the bottom step.

"Oh," he mumbles, turning to look up at her. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

Mary shakes her head. "Like shit," she replies honestly.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you," she mumbles. "Have you seen Kenna?"

Bash frowns. "No. She went for a walk after Francis took you to bed. That was two hours ago. I've been waiting here wondering when she'd be back."

Mary's heart sinks and she reaches the bottom step and rounds him to get down. "Have you tried her phone?"

"I have," he admits. "Mary, go back to sleep. I'll handle her-"

"W-What if she's hurt? Kenna is irrational when she's upset, Bash!" Mary cries out, getting her coat from the coat nook. "We have to find her. Anything could happen. She could be lying in a ditch somewhere, dead and-"

"Mary," Bash says, gripping her shoulders gently. "Deep breaths."

Mary sniffles and complies. "I can't lose her. Not after Aylee..." She sobs.

She feels her coat being taken from her hands and she squats, rubbing her face hard and stopping her tears. Her mind is all over the place and all she wants to do is to wake up from this nightmare.

"We were going to see her," Mary starts softly. "I only saw her last-"

The front door opens and Kenna steps in, closing the door behind her. She completely ignores Mary and Bash and heads upstairs causing Mary to stand back up angrily.

"Where have you been?"

Kenna pauses midway. "Mary, not now."

"I was worried sick! Bash told you'd been gone for two hours-"

"I'm here," Kenna snaps, starting to head upstairs.

"You just left with no word!" Mary yells at her. "You can't just do that, not after what happened to Aylee!"

Kenna stops again. "Exactly," Kenna whispers. "It's all my fault."

Mary wipes her tears. "H-How do you mean?"

Kenna turns to face her. "_I'm_ the one who begged her to come, Mary. It's my fault she was coming down here in the first place! I thought we needed a girls' night in, that it would be like old times before everything changed. You, Francis and the baby... Aylee and her busy degree... Lola and Greer in the same boat with theirs and me... We wouldn't have time for each other and..." She stops, looking away as tears stream down her cheeks. "If I hadn't had called her, she'd still be alive."

Mary shakes her head. "That's not on you! Why would you believe that?"

Kenna shrugs. "It's true," Kenna mumbles.

"What are you hiding in your coat?"

"Nothing."

"Kenna-"

"It's nothing, Mary. Go to sleep," Kenna snaps, heading upstairs finally.

Mary turns to Bash incredulously. "Can you please make sure she's alright?"

"Yeah, of course," he says. "Go to bed, Mary. Don't worry about anything. We don't want you to-"

"Stress out, I know," Mary moans in frustration. "I know it's bad for the baby."

"I'm sorry."

Mary sighs. "It's not you. Just... Thank you."

"You go up first," he says.

When they both are on the landing, Bash gives her a small smile.

"Goodnight, Mary."

Mary nods. "Night, Bash," she mumbles, watching him turn and head down the hall to knock on Kenna's door.

She watches him try the door but it's locked and she rolls her eyes. She hears Bash calmly beg Kenna and soon the door opens and she steps into his embrace. Mary sighs, giving Kenna a shrug before going into her room and getting back into bed.

Mary snuggles into Francis's side, feeling the incoming headache in her head. "Kenna is alright."

"I heard," Francis says quietly.

"Can you sing me to sleep?"

"Yes. What do you want me to sing?"

Mary swallows deeply. "_What A Wonderful World_. It is... _was_ Aylee's favourite song."

"Alright..." Francis whispers. "I see trees of green, red roses too..."

...

At past nine in the morning, Mary nurses a mug of decaffeinated tea. She twirls her phone between her forefinger and thumb, the idea of calling her mother compelling her. A part of her misses Marie and wonders if she would be heartbroken if Mary died.

Sighing, she unlocks her phone and calls her mother, placing the phone onto her right ear.

_"Who is it?"_

"Mum, it's me," Mary says quietly. "Did you get the news?"

Marie groans. _"What news?"_

Mary rolls her eyes, figuring out that she's drunk. "Aylee died yesterday. I thought you'd know considering Aunt Agnes and you are close friends."

_"That old hag? Been years,"_ Marie mutters. _"God, I'm sorry about Aylee though. Such a nice, beautiful little girl."_

"She was," Mary agrees. "Mum-"

_"How did she pass?"_

Mary swallows deeply. "Car accident. That's all we know at the moment. I'm sure there's an inquiry happening and everything. Aunt Agnes said she'd call Kenna."

_"Yes, about that. Why didn't you tell me you were going to Oxford so soon?"_ Her mother demands angrily. _"I lost my keys to the house. I had to beg James to let me in. You know I hate asking him for anything."_

Mary tuts. "I'm sorry, but that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't lost your keys in the first place!"

_"Don't you dare use that tone on me, Mary Josephine,"_ Marie snaps back. _"You're probably the cause for Aylee's death. You were the cause of your father's. It was you he was coming to see that day. It's you that is the reason he's dead and I'm stuck here with you and his son."_

"Mum," Mary whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks. "D-Don't say that-"

_"It's your fault, Mary. James wanted another son. But then, you came out and ruined everything. My marriage, my life..."_

"Dad wanted me," Mary tells her. "I have his letters-"

_"They were all faked. I got your uncle to write them - his handwriting was similar to James's. You wouldn't leave me alone about your bloody father,"_ Marie slurs.

Mary's eyes widen and she hangs up, almost throwing her phone away from her. She settles for slamming it against the counter, almost splitting its screen. She can't afford another one, she needs to be careful.

She downs her tea and heads upstairs, pushing past Francis angrily. She feels his hand on her wrist but she shoves him off.

"Give me a minute, yeah?" She asks him, not bothering to turn back as she continues up the stairs.

"Mary, what happened?"

Mary shakes her head. "I'll tell you later," she tells him. "Just give me some space."

Francis frowns but lets her go. He's her husband, he wants to be there for her. But if she needs space, she'll have it. He doesn't want to smother her or be too overbearing. If he had lost a close childhood friend, he'd be heartbroken too.

"I'm here if you need me," he calls up the stairs before heading to the kitchen and cleaning up after her.

He brews some coffee and gets started on breakfast. He knows there would be a lack of appetite in the house, but still, he wants his pregnant wife to look after herself and their baby.

Francis was not particularly close to Aylee, but they did know each other as they were in the same social circle. He only knew Greer somewhat as she dated his best friend Leith. Lola and he were passing ships, only having small talk whenever they were not focusing on the conversations that happened. Out of all the girls, it is only Mary and Kenna he is close to.

Looking up, he sees Bash head down the stairs half-dressed. He narrows his eyes suspiciously but keeps his mouth shut and grabs some milk from the fridge for his coffee.

"You didn't sleep downstairs?" Francis asks innocently.

Bash takes a seat at the island, shaking his head. "Kenna's room."

"On the floor?"

Bash gives his brother a look of annoyance. "Why do you want to know?"

"You've been drinking."

"Francis-"

"And you slept with her."

Bash closes his eyes. "Yes."

"Bash, I told you _one_ thing!" Francis says. "I told you not to-"

"Flirt with Mary's friends. And I didn't-"

"Sleeping with her is just as worse!" Francis snaps.

Bash scowls. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm the older brother here. We wouldn't even be here if you hadn't got your girlfriend-wait _wife_ pregnant. Unlike you, we took precautions. One unexpected pregnancy is enough for our family."

Francis grips the handle of his mug tightly. "You've got a girlfriend. What if I told her-"

"For the past four months, she's been cheating on me. I've been _trying_ so hard to end things with her, but we'd always push it aside and move on. But we're not moving on, we're always back at square one so I started texting Kenna to get back at Rowan but I fell for Kenna in the process. We've not acted on our feelings until today."

Francis sighs heavily. "I'm sorry."

"I've told you to stay out of my love life. It's more complicated than you think," Bash replies. "I don't do things without reason, you know me. Although I do regret sleeping with Kenna because neither of us was in the right mind. She's grieving and I... I guess I took advantage of that even though she was the persistent one."

"Y-You and Kenna have been in a relationship behind my back?"

Bash turns and sees Mary standing right there, her arms crossed and her face livid. Her eyes are hurt and she glares at him and Francis, shaking her head in disbelief.

"How could you keep that from me?" Mary asks. "How could _she_ keep that from me? I-I should have known from the way you both acted this past couple of days."

"It just happened," Bash says quietly. "We didn't mean to keep it a secret, but I was still technically with someone else."

Mary scoffs. "So, Kenna's your side piece? Why does everyone think it's okay to lie to me? I can't trust any of you!"

She turns and storms up the stairs, heads down the hall and flings Kenna's door open. She sees her friend awaken, confused and blurry-eyed.

"Francis and I will be looking for somewhere else to stay," she announces. "Apparently, our child will grow up surrounded by _liars_."

Kenna's eyes widen and she gets out of her bed to reach Mary. She's hurt when Mary steps away from her.

"What happened, Mary?"

"You and Bash," Mary whispers. "My mum... My dad... My uncle... Aylee!"

Kenna tries to hug her but Mary pushes her back.

"My whole life, I've been lied to. I thought I would at least be able to trust you to tell me anything."

"Mary, I'm sorry. You were already stressed out about the baby-"

"Don't use my baby as an excuse," Mary snaps, cutting Kenna off. "This happened way before they existed."

Kenna nods sadly. "You and Francis were always together. After I told Bash about my sexuality, we became close friends. Every breakup, relationship drama, things I didn't want to bother you about, I went to him instead. I never meant to do that to our friendship, Mary. But Francis is a big part of your life and will always be so. I can't compete with that. Friends grow apart, especially when romantic relationships come to be."

Mary sighs, letting out a sob. "I guess. I've always made it about me, haven't I?"

"We're only eighteen, Mary. We're supposed to be the centre of our own worlds," Kenna tells her. "Life goes on. People die... We mourn and grieve and move on. Babies are born... We celebrate and thank God and move on."

"I always thought that you and I would be friends until we die. We'd be surrounded by our children and grandchildren with Greer, Lola and Aylee... I've already lost people, I never believed that I'd lose any of my friends," Mary says.

Kenna smiles sadly. "You have a husband, a baby on the way, a whole life ahead of you. So, until we're pulled in different directions, do you want to tell me what your phone call with your mother was about?"

Mary closes the door and takes a seat on Kenna's bed. She then frowns and thinks better of it, switching to the armchair instead. It makes her laugh when she sees Kenna's cheeks redden as her friend sits on the bed herself, pulling the duvet to her face and sniffing it.

"Before I make it about me," Mary croaks out. "Was he good?"

Kenna laughs. "So good. Stupendously euphoric. Better than any of my past sexual partners... But it can't happen again."

"What, why?" Mary asks.

Kenna waves it off. "Forget about it. Tell me about what Marie told you."

"...She blames me for my father's death..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Replies to reviews:**

**BlerBlerBler [chapter 1]: Thank you so much for reviewing! Here's the next chapter.**

**elder441 [chapter 1]: Thank you so much!**

**Guest (1) [chapter 1]: Thank you so much! Here's another chapter!**

**BlerBlerBler [chapter 2]: I'm glad to be back too! Although this upcoming week is a huge stress bringer so might not update until after Wednesday!**

**elder441 [chapter 2]: I always preferred Mary and Kenna's friendship above all the rest of the girls. Kenna is the type of person that you can talk to about anything without judgment and she'll be there and help and Mary needs that sort of friendship. Especially in the show when they are sisters-in-law and have their husbands' siblingship in common. Really hated how the show destroyed Kenna's marriage and friendships with the girls. Mary deserved, she's not like Catherine and she does need her childhood pals! Not really a major fan of Lola either. I do love the actress, especially in Narnia!**

**Guest (2) [chapter 2]: Yes, that's why I did this! You're right on point. It would be hard in the actual timeline, so I wanted a modern spin. Especially with the stigma around teenage parents. I want it to be as realistic as possible. I tend to write based on experiences and this does sort of hit home and I'd like to put that to play with Mary and Francis. It's taken me _months_ to get to this point because every time I scrapped the chapter. I even originally thought about having them being sixteen, but that was too complicated and I hated the results I was getting. With this, it flows and I am more hopeful about producing a great final product to post. ATEOTB might be updated next week, (don't hold me to that lol) as I do sort of have a chapter, but it's being worked on heavily because some things are out of place and need to be either moved before certain events or after.**

****This chapter does include sexual content. Not my usual forté as I believe and know that I am shit at it, but hope it is satisfactory!****

* * *

It's still raw. It's still too soon. It's still painful.

Aylee's six feet under the earth and Mary stares at the newly positioned tombstone. She kneels in front of it and blinks away tears, saying a quick quiet prayer. She will miss her, she will never stop thinking about her. Friendships lasted forever.

"Mary?"

Mary sets her jaw and stands, turning to face her mother. "Marie," she says, strained.

"Is that how it is now?" Marie asks, slipping her sunglasses on. "Mary, darling, I didn't mean what-"

"You're going to be a grandmother," Mary says. "If you want to be in your grandchild's life, this stops _now_. You tell me the truth and you... you stop hating me."

Marie's eyes sparkle with tears and she swallows deeply. "I can't help it. How I feel. How I've felt since I first laid my eyes on you. Mary, I love you so much. Losing your father was horrible. I hope your child never loses you or their father. I'm assuming its father is Francis?"

Mary nods. "It is."

"He's always been a good boy," Marie says quietly. "You both were such beautiful children. I'm happy for you."

"Have you drunk anything or taken anything?"

Marie sighs. "I took something to get through this. Agnes and I may not have been close in years, but I will still support her. I lost you in a way, didn't I? I know how it feels."

"I'm not dead," Mary snaps. "How can you liken this to her pain? You're so narcissistic! Making it all about you."

Mary pauses. She realises that she's exactly the same at times. She's inherited this toxic trait from her mother and she wishes for her dear life that her child doesn't inherit it either.

"Mary, we are at a funeral. Be considerate."

"You bitch!" Mary hisses. "Stay away from me."

She walks around her mother and gasps in pain when Marie grips onto her wrist tightly. She turns and glares as Marie glares just as hard, squeezing tighter. She doesn't put up a fight and stands there, waiting to be let go.

"Do you mind?"

"Mary, I came to make peace. As you said, I have a grandchild on the way."

Mary looks away. "You more or less admitted that you hated me. That I destroyed your life and then I thought more about it. I've come to the conclusion that you won't see my child, Mum. Now, let me go."

"Mary, please."

Mary rolls her eyes and sighs heavily. "I need money, Mum."

She flinches when she sees her mother's eyes darken in slight insult and anger, but Marie stops and collects herself, reaching into her expensive handbag to collect her purse.

"What about the money you squirrel away?" Marie asks, bitterness in her words. "From James?"

"Most of it went to you," Mary replies easily. "I can barely look after my child, Mother. Help me out here if you really want to be in our lives."

Marie freezes in opening her purse. "What about your place at university? Or a job?"

"I've deferred and I will find a job," Mary says. "I won't live off you or Dad or even Francis."

"I can ask around for you," Marie suggests. "I know a few contacts in need of a PA or secretary."

Mary is taken back, but she masks her surprise with a grateful smile. "If you don't mind."

She needs to try. Marie may be a difficult person, but she still gave birth to her and Mary can't deny that things were good when she was a kid. If Marie didn't care, why did she send her off to France every year, knowing it would put a smile on Mary's face seeing their French relatives and Francis and his family? Why would she take Mary to all of these after-school clubs and allow her sleepovers with the girls?

"I've got one hundred in cash," Marie tells her. "I'll transfer a grand. Ask Kenna about rent money-"

"There's none. Her parents have that handled - it's one of their properties," Mary quickly explains.

Marie nods. "Of course," she mutters, handing over the money.

Mary slides it into her own purse and puts it in her bag, zipping it up securely. "Thank you."

"I do try, Mary," Marie whispers. "I know I'm not the best but it's hard. Your father was my life. I mean, he left James's mother for me, how could I not be grateful for all he did? He gave me an escape from my family and look at how I'm repaying him back."

Mary sighs. "You loved him. James told me that you were a mess when he died. He was only seven, but he remembered that much. Closed doors and loud sobbing. Resentful words and painful hits."

She turns to Aylee's gravestone and closes her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks. Everything is a mess and she doesn't know how to stop the pain, the anger, the insecurities.

"Seek help, Mum," Mary says. "I can't do it for you. Not whilst I'm going to be a mum myself. Deal with your shit and then you can be let in on mine."

...

Francis spots Mary and Marie talking from a distance. He wonders what is happening between them, but their conversation seems tense and strained. He turns away and heads towards Bash, the other lone ranger.

He recognises a few faces, the fathers of the girls who attended the same university as his father. They give him warm and welcoming smiles, telling him to greet his father on their behalfs. Then their wives who narrow their eyes at him suspiciously and ask whether he's taking care of himself or doing this and that. Mother hens never ceased being mother hens, even preening on other hens' children.

"Bash," he calls out, seeing his brother turn with a cup of tea in his hand. "All alone?"

Bash nods. "Kenna's with her family. I don't think she's told them about us. Not that I expect her to - I'm not entirely on the market."

Francis winces slightly. "I told you about starting complicated shit," he says lightly. "It's been a few days since you both... have things progressed?"

Bash shakes his head, almost disappointed. "No. What did I expect? She probably has other guys _and_ girls waiting to be with her. She can't wait for me to break up with someone I have no intention of being with and seeing ever again. I'm planning to go back to France after Christmas. You know, to support you-"

"We all know that's bullshit, Bash," Francis cuts him off. "You're staying for Kenna and that's your final answer. Just tell her how you feel and be done with it."

"Why are _you_ giving _me_ relationship advice?" Bash asks with a smirk.

Francis rolls his eyes playfully. "I mean, I _am_ married now. I have the wife card now. That means that I have a free pass to get involved in anything relationship related."

"You've not been married a _week_ let alone a lifetime. Don't overplay your advice," Bash replies, grinning.

"Fine. I'll keep my advice to myself then," Francis says. "Hey, we're staying at Mary's house for a week. Her mother is currently staying at Mary's uncle's house. Too many ghosts, apparently."

"I'll probably head back to Oxford," Bash says. "I'm sure Kenna won't mind if I take her car and you all get a lift back."

Francis nods. "Sorry, we couldn't take a flight. I don't want to risk anything with the baby. Mary said I was being too cautious and that she could fly. That was before she threw up everywhere and I told her that exactly what she did then could happen miles high in the sky."

"You really love this baby already, don't you?" Bash states. "Look at you being all grown up."

"I did the deed, now I have to pay for my sins. All eighteen years will be worth it though. Imagine seeing my kid go to university. Perhaps, he'll be as smart as his parents and go to Oxford or Cambridge," Francis says with a wide smile on his face. "I'm going to be a dad."

Bash raises his eyebrows. "Has it set in yet?"

Francis laughs. "Yes, it has."

"What makes you think you'll have a son?"

"I don't know," Francis replies. "I don't mind. All I know is that I will love them so much."

"Good on you. Doing the right thing and being a present father," Bash says.

Francis clicks his tongue. "Don't go there."

"I won't."

"By the way, I was thinking about switching my degree for an easier one. Law will take up too much of my time and I really don't want to be away from Mary a lot and holed up studying," Francis says sadly. "She'll be all alone when all of us are doing our exams and coursework and other shit."

"Law is your dream," Bash states. "Not because of Catherine, but because you believe in serving the public. Fighting for the weaker man and all that shit."

Francis smiles a little. "But I have to be realistic. I'm going to be raising a child. Come our second year, that baby will be in our arms. Maybe just English Literature or something."

"What will you do with that? It won't make enough money from a job to look after a kid," Bash replies. "I know you, Francis. When you put your mind to something, you do it. You can be a dad, a husband _and_ a great lawyer. Better than Catherine, dare I say."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," Bash says firmly. "You'll regret giving up your dreams."

"But it would be for my kid."

Bash places his empty cup down. "And following your dreams would be for him as well. That won't lead to resentment. You don't want this child growing up to be like Mary with Marie and me with our dad and my mum. Failed hopes and dreams or given up hopes and dreams will hurt in the long run. Do you, Francis. Be happy."

"Give me a hug," Francis says after a while.

Bash narrows his eyes. "No, thank you."

"Come on, bring it in," Francis replies, holding his arms out. "Come here, come to brother dearest."

"Francis, I swear to God. If you hug-"

Francis smiles happily, tightening his hold on his brother as he closes his eyes. He laughs when he feels arms begrudgingly wrap around his back. "I knew you love me."

"Don't make it weird, idiot."

"Arsehole," Francis replies in kind.

...

Later that evening, Mary rushes towards the toilet and throws up. She's all cried out and she wants nothing more than Francis's arms around her in comfort. She's happy though.

She saw her mother and fixed things a little. She saw her older half-brother and congratulated him on not gambling for a good while since they haven't seen each other. She's proud of them, but not too proud to put her full belief in them.

Addicts were addicts for a reason, she reminds herself.

"Today was hard," she tells Francis when she's sorted herself and joins him in her room.

It's dimly lit, her lampstand and desk lamp the only lights on. She doesn't want to take away the relaxing moment by getting up from her bed to turn off the lights. She can control the ones that are on from the comfort of her bed.

"It was," Francis agrees. "I contemplated switching degrees."

"Please tell me you're sticking with Law?"

"I am," he affirms. "Thank Bash for that, babe."

Mary nods, laying her head on his chest. "I will," she mumbles. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"If anything happens to you, I don't know what I'd do," she whispers nervously. "I'd probably end up like my mum. Dependent on drugs and alcohol to take away the void left."

Francis tenses up, using his arm to squeeze her against his side. "Don't be silly, Mary. You'll be strong, independent and you'll get through anything. My love, you don't see yourself how I see you. You've been through so much, I doubt I can go through that, survive and come out of the other side unscathed. You're so strong."

Mary looks up at him and cups his cheek, feeling his stubble underneath her skin. She presses her lips on his chin and moves up to his lip, pressing a long kiss on them. Then she moves to his neck and sucks hard on it, making him groan.

"Mary..."

"I need you," she whispers, tears springing to her eyes. "I need to know that you're real."

Francis's eyes darken and he nods, shifting so she now lays underneath him as his lips attack hers. He starts pulling her leggings down, slightly annoyed that she changed into them in the first place. It was too much clothing for his liking and he's only got his boxers on, not feeling the need or want to leave the bed at seven in the evening and beyond.

Mary whimpers, his lips trailing down her face and neck. He moves to her collarbone, sucking at the skin there. She grips onto his hair, feeling his stubble gently graze against her skin, making her let out a soft moan.

Francis peppers kiss all over her chest, impatiently taking her shirt off and being relieved to see that she didn't bother with a bra. "Beautiful," he mutters, kissing her ribcage.

Mary's hands trail down his stomach and rest just before the lining of his boxers. She brings his head back up to meet her lips in a kiss as she grips him through the material. He groans in her mouth, sending vibrations through her body as she starts to stroke him.

She feels him harden and she yanks his boxers down before pulling her own underwear off. She can't wait any longer. She needs him now, she needs him to stop the pain and fill her with love and happiness...

She gasps when he enters her, taking a moment to adjust to her. She cups his cheeks, kissing him hard and slipping her tongue into his mouth when he gasps from her grinding her hips into his impatiently.

"So impatient," he chastises lightly, pulling away. "I love you, you know that?"

Mary nods. "I do. Now, perform your duty as my _husband_," she says huskily, hoping she sounds somewhat attractive.

He laughs and she knows that she's failed, but neither care as he starts to push even deeper into her and she grips onto his back in response. He then moves back out and she groans in displeasure at how slow he's going. Normally, he moves at a steady pace or goes quicker, but today he is taking his sweet arse time and she hasn't got time for that.

"Quicker," she demands.

"As my wife wishes," Francis replies, kissing her before trailing kisses down her face and neck, increasing his speed.

Mary smiles a little before it's replaced with a satisfied, "Oh, oh-oh God. F-Francis..."

Her words tremble and shake and she presses a hand against the end of his back to help in pushing him inside even deeper. He doesn't need help, but a part of her appreciates him pretending he does. That she can reach a high with her own help.

She feels her bed start to move as he goes even quicker and she wraps her arms around his neck, trying to steady herself somewhat. Not that she needs to, but her bed broke three Springs ago when she and Kenna were jumping on it and singing to Beyoncé. Her mother never did bother to replace it.

She's never slept with Francis on her bed before. It was always on his bed in France (or one of them) or a hotel. Never her bed in her home, knowing how nosey and horrible her mother could be.

"Harder," she breathes out, whimpering.

"Are you okay?" He struggles to get out.

She nods eagerly, closing her eyes as she starts seeing stars. "Just... harder."

After a while, she feels her body tense up and she relaxes as she comes, breathing heavily as Francis calls her name, rolls off of her and lays beside her after his own high. His breathing is louder than hers and she hears it, alongside ringing in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"What for?"

"That."

"You don't need to thank me for that," Francis tells her, linking his fingers with hers and resting their hands on his chest. "I love making love with you."

She smiles, sniffling. "Same."

"Good," he says, making them both laugh.

She turns to him and bites her lip. "My bed's broken by the-"

They cry out when it gives out below them and they burst out in laughter, feeling themselves suddenly closer to the ground than before. It seems that her bed wasn't mean for vigorous lovemaking at all.

"It's the planks that go across. Kenna and I broke four and attempted to secretly put it together with some glue and sticky tape," Mary explains as Francis helps her off. "We can stay in another room."

Francis shakes his head. "No, I like this," he says. "We can make a fort now."

Mary giggles. "A fort? We're eighteen!"

"Exactly! Soon, we'll be parents and we'll have no time for forts and bed-breaking sex," he replies. "Come on, help me."

"Naked?"

"That's the only way to do it. As nature intended," he said, placing his hands wide and bearing all. "Come on, live a little!"

_Live a little_, Mary thinks. Something Aylee always used to say.

"Oh, alright," she says, helping him grab the sheets off her mattress. "Naked fort making it is."

...

The next morning, she heads down and finds breakfast laid out. She sees Greer and Lola sheepishly lay out the dishes, giving her warm smiles.

"You heard, didn't you?" Mary asks, wincing.

"Kenna warned us," Greer says. "We made you both some breakfast."

Mary blushes. "You didn't have to!"

"Of course, we didn't," Lola says. "But we thought it would give us some time to catch up. Kenna told us you were taking a gap year. Are you considering travelling with Francis?"

Mary shakes her head, taking a seat. "Not exactly. I'll explain why later. First, where's Kenna anyway?"

Greer gives Mary a sly wink. "I saw her and Bash speeding down the road last night."

"Is there something between them?" Lola asks.

Mary shrugs. "I don't know. You can ask them yourself."

"Urgh, you're no fun!" Greer cries out. "I missed you, babe."

"I missed you all too," Mary says, wiping a few tears. "I can't believe it's taken Aylee's death to bring us all together before intended."

"Well, Kenna's not here. Probably with Bash doing God knows what," Lola mutters. "But yes. Aylee and I were really close and... I can't believe she's gone."

Mary covers her face. "What are we going to do?"

"Get through it somehow," Greer says assuringly. She turns to Lola and gives her a look.

Lola sighs. "I've rejected my Oxford offer," she announces. "I'll be studying here in Scotland. Mum and Dad want to save some money and my older brother's already studying at the university I'm going to."

Mary looks up and nods slowly. "I understand. Money is tight."

"I'll also be studying in Scotland," Greer says quietly. "My parents need help with my sisters. They're so busy with work and childcare costs are increasing. They'll be paying me to babysit more or less. And I can live at home for free with uni down the road."

Mary's face falls even more. "Understandable. It makes sense," she says. "I've got Kenna and Francis. We'll be fine."

"We'll always be friends, Mary. We're just growing together but on different paths," Lola tells her.

Mary contemplates telling them about her pregnancy. But she is not even at thirteen weeks yet and she and Francis agreed to keep it to themselves after the dust has settled. They wouldn't want to overshadow Aylee's death as if the blonde meant nothing to them.

"You'll make new friends," Mary says sadly. "You'll all forget about little Mary Stuart whilst you prance about with your boyfriends or girlfriends and friends. I will only have Francis."

"You said you'll have Kenna as well," Greer tries helplessly.

Mary scoffs lightly. "She more or less told me that we're drifting apart. What the hell happened to us? Wasn't it just last week that we were tearing it up at the nightclubs and here?"

"Change can be scary, Mary," Lola admits. "But it is welcomed because sometimes, it can be for the better."

"Now tell us why you're deferring!" Greer says, slamming the table gently.

Mary sighs. "I just wanted a break from education. The second I got my results, I was overwhelmed if I'm honest. I need a while to collect myself before I can start three years of hell."

Greer tuts, taking one of her hands. "Oh, we understand. I was surprised to see my grades as well. I was expecting to fail horribly. Take a gap year and see what that does for you. I'm guessing that Francis is not?"

"Yeah, otherwise he'll have to deal with a whole bunch of shit he doesn't need to go through," Mary says. "But I'll be there for him in Oxford. I'll be there for Kenna as well."

"Good," Lola replies, smiling widely. "Now, eat up. I'm sure you've exhausted all of yesterday's food with your bedroom activities."

"Lola!"

...

Later that evening, Francis finishes putting up Mary's new bedframe. He grins, sending his wife a wink as she prepares her pillows and duvet impatiently. He knows she wants a lie-down, she's been complaining all day.

"It's hard, growing a full arse human inside you," she tells him.

Francis scoffs. "It's not even the size of an apple," he replies. "Oh, as I went bed hunting, I found..."

He walks past her and retrieves a shopping bag from a high-end boutique. It looks pricey and Mary scowls, crossing her arms in slight annoyance. Not too much though, she wants to see what's inside.

"Expensive," she says. "We're supposed to be saving up. I spoke to Kenna's mum about doing some at-home shifts at her interior design company. I used to help out as a little girl with Kenna."

"That's great."

"It is," Mary agrees. "She'll find me cases in Oxford. It pays about twenty grand a year on a starting untrained salary."

Francis nods. "Reasonable. She can't favour her goddaughter, can she?"

"She can't," Mary affirms. "Now, go on. Tell me what you bought."

Francis beams, taking out a brown teddy bear out of the bag. It's bigger than the size of a newborn baby. "Cost a pretty fortune," he says happily. "But worth every penny."

"Every penny from the Bank of Dad?" Mary asks, taking the teddy. "It is a good quality teddy bear."

"And it's safe for babies. Like vegan or fragrance-free and all of that," Francis informs her. "I know that you would have wanted to go shopping for the baby together, but I got excited and... it was _calling _me. I couldn't say 'no' to Mr Snugs-A-Lot."

Mary laughs. "You've named it already?"

"It can be changed when our child knows what naming things mean," Francis says, taking the teddy back and hugging it. "Be glad I stopped there. The clothes were so adorable, all small and soft! I don't even care what we have, our baby will be the most fashionable baby in the world."

Mary bites her lip, amused. She can't quite believe her husband sometimes. He is so innocent and pure. Well, not so much anymore as they've broken their religious vows countless of times.

"Well, we can talk to Kenna about staying long-term," Mary says with a soft sigh. "I don't want to impose but Lola and Greer have rejected their Oxford offers. They're staying here, in Scotland."

"Oh," Francis says. "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know," Mary whispers, her eyes watering. "I guess Aylee's death put a lot of things into perspective. It makes sense for them and I need to accept it. At least Kenna will still be around to help. She's done so much, I don't know how we're going to repay her."

Francis places the teddy down and wraps his arms around Mary's waist, pressing a kiss on her lips. "One day, we'll afford a big house and invite her to stay forever," he says quietly, brushing her hair from her eyes. "We'll be one, big dysfunctional family. But we'll be happy."

Mary laughs, wiping her tears. "I doubt that Kenna would want to live with us again after all the sleepless nights we'll be getting soon."

"I think we can work something out," he teases her, peppering her nose with kisses. "When's your first appointment?"

Mary grins. "In two weeks, actually. I'm going to ask my GP to transfer my details to a GP in Oxford tomorrow morning. It will save time travelling back here for every single one. I should probably write up a birthing plan!"

"A birthing plan?" Francis asks. "Oh, my mother has done them all. Hospital, home, water baths... I'm basically a walking baby encyclopedia with seven siblings after me."

"Your mother works so hard."

"I know right?" Francis laughs. "Her first pregnancy was hard."

Mary frowns a little. "Clarissa, right? The one she gave up?"

"We know about her. She's happy living her life in Finland," Francis says. "But I know my mum misses her."

Mary sighs. "I told my mum."

"I know."

"How?"

"I just do," Francis says quietly, cupping her cheek. "I'm psychic like that."

Mary laughs a little, sniffling. "She's going to try. For me, for the baby... I don't know if I believe her though."

"We'll see what happens," Francis replies. "If she's serious, then good on her. If not, you haven't lost anything."

Mary nods. "We should invite your parents over and tell them. The sooner the better because it will get hard and resentment grows really quickly between families. I don't want the damage to get worse."

"I will call them after our first appointment," Francis tells her. "I want to make sure that our baby is nice and healthy before we tell anyone else."

"Okay," Mary whispers. "Let's get started on my birthing plan. I want everything to be organised and structured. This is life and death, you know?"

Francis chuckles. "God, you're such a Capricorn. Thank God our child won't be."

...

Two weeks later, the smell of antiseptic fills Mary's nose. She's nervous, digging her nails into her palms deeply as she bites her bottom lip, eyes trained on the baby posters that litter the walls.

She feels Francis's hand stop hers and she looks down at her palms, seeing the red curves on them from her nails. She curses, sending Francis an apologetic look before rubbing her hands together to somewhat remove the marks.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Francis asks her, putting an arm over her shoulders and squeezing one.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous," she mutters, rubbing her now sweaty palms on her jeaned thighs.

Francis smiles. "It is our first time seeing our baby."

"Oh, God," she whispers, hearing an automated voice call for a woman that's not her. "That is one more call closer to mine. What if I throw up everywhere? I'm still in my first trimester, it can happen!"

"I'm sure they have sick bowls," Francis assures her.

Mary nods shakily. "I have so many questions. Did you bring my notepad?"

"Nope."

"Francis!"

"I'm joking!" He replies, taking it out of her bag. "I slipped it inside, you pregnancy brained idiot."

She laughs, pressing a kiss on his lips. "Don't call me an 'idiot'," she warns him as they pull apart. "Oh, Lord..." She says nervously.

"Was what you said when we made this baby."

"Francis!"

"Another thing you said when we made this baby."

Mary smacks his chest and she thanks God that they're the only people left in the waiting room. It is an evening appointment after all. Her cheeks are red from all the teasing and no one's there to witness her embarrassment.

"You're worse than Kenna," she says lightly before swallowing deeply. Tears sting her eyes and she whispers, "Our due date's around Aylee's birthday."

Francis takes one of her hands. "She would be so proud of you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," he says, kissing her hand.

After a few minutes in silence, her name is finally called and she gets up, Francis right behind her as she makes her way to the treatment area. She plants a smile on her face and opens the door, spotting a very happy midwife.

"Hello!" The midwife says, gesturing for them to take a seat. "If you'd like to pop yourself up on the bed and your...?"

"Husband," Mary says proudly, sharing a smile with Francis.

Francis blushes. "Yep."

"Husband," the midwife says, beaming. "Can take a seat just beside you."

Mary nervously looks around as the midwife pulls up her notes from the computer. She sees the ultrasound machine and many diagrams of pregnant women and the babies inside them at different stages of pregnancy.

"Right, Mary Stuart?"

"That is right," Mary breathes out.

"And your date of birth, please?"

Mary clears her throat. "12th of January 2000."

"Wonderful," the midwife mutters, typing something down. "Right, my name is Sandra and I will be your midwife for the duration of your pregnancy. Do you have a rough idea of how many weeks you are?"

Mary nods, blushing slightly. "I'm eight weeks as of today," she says.

"We can check to confirm that," Sandra replies. "I just need to ask you a few questions about your health and any queries before the sonographer comes, is that alright?"

"Wonderful," Mary says happily.

"I know I asked you to have a full bladder, just so we can see Baby a bit clearer. It may be uncomfortable and the gel is cold, as a warning, but everything should run smoothly and we can see how Baby is doing in there!"

"Okay," Mary says, taking Francis's hand.

When the questions are answered and asked, the sonographer comes inside and takes the midwife's seat. The sonographer retrieves the gel and instructs Mary to pull her shirt up a bit and her trousers down a bit as well.

The sonographer then tucks some tissue paper over Mary's trousers and collects the gel, squeezing some out onto Mary's stomach, making her squirm a little.

"It is cold," the sonographer says, chuckling.

"I was warned," Mary replies, laughing slightly.

The sonographer smiles politely and then gets the probe and starts to move it across Mary's stomach, her eyes intently on the screen. At first try, she spots the baby and gives Mary a gesture towards the screen.

Mary nervously takes a glance and gasps, her eyes widening at the sight. It was surreal, then real and now it's a full-on _reality_. There in black and white is a baby inside her. Growing and beautiful.

"That's our baby, Mary," Francis whispers, his own eyes trained onto the screen. "Oh, my God."

"That's what you said when we..." Mary giggles, clamping a hand over her mouth as Francis grows red at the women's amused gazes on him. "Can we tell the gender now?"

"Not at this point, but..." The sonographer trails off, moving the probe even more across her tummy. "We can find out during your fourteen-week scan if you'd like."

"No," Francis quickly says. "Can we keep it a surprise?"

Mary turns to him in slight disappointment, but she doesn't say anything about that. "So, do you have a due date?"

The sonographer nods. "You are likely to give birth in the first week of May 2019. The fourth if you really want to be specific, but babies have their own schedules."

"Great," Mary whispers.

...

"Why did you say no to finding out what the gender is?" Mary asks as they wait for the bus back to Kenna's at the bus stop. "I want to know."

Francis shakes his head. "I don't."

"But why? That's something we should discuss _together_. You shouldn't have told her that without my permission. I'm carrying this child, not you," Mary snaps.

Francis sighs, watching her pace in front of him. "My mum always kept it a surprise. It's wonderful, not having high expectations of what we want and don't want. A son or a daughter won't make a difference. They'll be _ours_ anyway."

"I know, but... I want to start buying stuff for our baby. What if I see this really cute dress and I want to buy it, but I can't because I don't know what we're having?"

"Then you are sexist because boys can wear dresses too," Francis replies coyly.

Mary scowls. "Don't do that!"

"I know, I'm sorry. That was rude of me," Francis says, pulling her to stand in between his legs. "How about we have a baby shower and be surprised then?"

Mary grins. "Kenna or Bash can find out and organise it and surprise us! Like just before I give birth or something."

"Exactly, then we can both get what we want," Francis says, tapping his lips.

Mary rolls her eyes and leans down to kiss him, cupping his cheeks. "I really enjoyed seeing our baby."

"I really enjoyed seeing our baby too," he whispers back. "I can't believe we made that."

"Well, you better believe it. You had me making all sorts of noises that day," Mary teases him, turning and sitting down on his lap.

"And you used to be a prude!"

She laughs. "I've been spending way too much time with Kenna."

"We should make her some dinner. Let's stop by the supermarket first and see what we can do. Does she have any preferences?"

Mary shrugs. "Kenna's like a horse. She eats anything."

"Hey! That's your best friend since day one, you're talking about," Francis tells her, laughing.

Mary grins indifferently. "I've called her worse and yet, she still keeps coming on back to me."

"I'm shocked. My little innocent girlfriend is a bully to her best friend," he says, tutting. "Little Mary Stuart..."

"You better shut up, you used to be shorter than me until we were fourteen!"

"You've got me there," Francis replies, laughing loudly.

...

"Give me strength..." Kenna mutters as she steps into the darkened house and switches a light on.

It's past ten and she yawns, heading into the living area to see Mary and Francis fast asleep in front of the running TV. She sighs, smiling fondly at the scene as she turns the TV off and heads into the kitchen.

She gasps when she sees food covered up and laid out on the dining table. Feeling guilty, she starts putting them away in the fridge, sending a grateful smile at the sleeping couple.

She shivers, going over to the kitchen window and closing it before going over to wake them up. It's warmer upstairs and much more comfortable.

"You're back late," Mary says, yawning as Francis stretches.

Kenna winces. "I took over someone's evening shift at work. Her sister was in labour and she's the only family available," she explains. "If I knew you guys made dinner..."

"It's fine, we can eat it tomorrow instead," Francis says. "Have you at least eaten?"

Kenna smiles softly. "Yes, I did. I stopped by Starbucks on the way home. Thanks for caring."

"My wife's best friend is my close friend," Francis mutters tiredly as he starts to head upstairs. "Oh, we left something on the fridge door for you."

Mary grins, nodding. "It's our first ever sonogram!"

Kenna raises her eyebrows, going over to see for herself. Clear as day with some grainy features is her godchild. Or at least what she hopes is her godchild, they have not yet asked her to be the child's godmother officially.

"It's beautiful," Kenna whispers, hugging Mary tightly. "Congratulations, it's official!"

"We should all get some sleep," Mary says, yawning. "Goodnight. I love you and I will see you in the morning."

"Ditto," Kenna mumbles, waving the couple upstairs.

When they are tucked in bed, Francis cuddles Mary's back, resting a hand on her stomach. He presses a kiss on her shoulder and smiles, closing his eyes as he tries to get back to sleep.

"Did Kenna seem off to you?" Mary asks.

"No," Francis replies. "Maybe she's just had a long day. She has been out since eight this morning."

Mary sighs softly. "Maybe you're right," she whispers. "I-I can't have her pulling away from me. We're best friends for life."

"I know. Uni's not even started and we're all stressed out," Francis says. "But when things settle down, we'll all be fine. I promise you."

"Has Bash said anything about her?"

Francis shakes his head. "I don't think they've spoken much since he went back to France after Aylee's funeral. He told me he didn't want to get in our way."

"That's bullshit."

"Right?"

"Call your parents tomorrow. Hopefully, they'll get a flight out and be here for lunch. And make sure Bash comes otherwise I'll drag him here myself," she mumbles, falling asleep.

"I love you," Francis whispers into her ear and rubs her stomach. "And I love you too, baby."

...

Mary rearranges the flowers, tutting in annoyance when they're not perfectly placed. Her mother-in-law is a stickler for perfection and a part of Mary almost regrets marrying into Francis's family. She's got the man, now she'll have his family.

It is true what they say. Marry the person, you marry the family.

She spots Kenna about to head out and says, "Hey, where are you going? It's your day off today because that woman took your shift in repayment, right?"

Kenna nods. "I'm just going to collect some shopping orders. I realised we have no throw pillows or blankets. It's Autumn, got to start acting like it is."

"Oh. Do you want me to come with you, because-"

"Stay and cook. And leave those flowers alone!" Kenna says to her. "They're fine!"

She doesn't even say 'goodbye' before she's out the door and slamming it after her. It makes Mary jump and in turn disarray her flower piece. She curses and does them again before giving up and retrieving the food from the fridge.

She has two hours or so until they get here, with Francis having gone to pick them up with Kenna's car. Mary wants to be the perfect host, not a thing out of place. She has to be, she's their son's wife and mother of his unborn child. Even if they hate her or dislike her for falling pregnant so easily, they can't fault her host skills.

Mary freezes, feeling a wave of nausea overcome her. She hates it, covering her mouth as she wills it to pass. Not now, she has to do a good job of her lunch event with the in-laws.

But then she places the flowers down and heads to the bathroom, vomiting. She hates this feeling, she hates morning sickness and wonders how the women in her life managed to cope with it. Especially her new mother-in-law. She gives them props, resting her head on her arms sadly.

Taking a deep breath, she composes herself and lets out a yelp when she sees some vomit on her dress. Cursing loudly, she flushes the toilet and heads to the sick, thinking that she might as well change. It took her ages to settle on this blue dress and now her time would be spent looking for something else.

Quickly, she heads upstairs and into her bathroom, brushing her teeth and dabbing at the sick on her dress collar with some wet tissue simultaneously. She hasn't even got a baby in her arms and there is already vomit all over her. She's a bloody mess.

When she's done, she forgoes her wardrobe for Kenna's instead, having already spent the morning picking out the soiled dress she wears and coming to the conclusion that the others are just not well suited. Even after she'd brought most of her clothes from Scotland down here.

She enters the room, smiling when she sees it more full of life than when they started working on it. Above Kenna's vanity table, there are many pictures of Kenna, her and the girls. Kenna's even reserved a special section for all Aylee related pictures. Mary smiles, picking up Kenna's Polaroid and playing with it a little before placing it back down and studying the other pictures.

Some are recent, one being the sonogram she and Francis gave Kenna last night which is captioned 'My Godchild'. Mary beams happily and scans the rest. One stands out and Mary takes it off the wall, smiling in disbelief at the picture of her and Francis just lovingly gazing into each other's eyes, captioned 'My Lovebird Besties'. She'll have to ask Kenna if she can keep this one as it technically doesn't have Kenna inside it herself. Mary sticks it back on and rolls her eyes playfully at the one of Kenna and Bash grinning at each other in her bed, clearly glowing after _something_.

That's Kenna. The one who photographs every little moment of their lives from childhood to adulthood. Mary wonders if she'll keep it up for her and Francis with their baby. Their own personal photographer.

Mary turns and heads into Kenna's walk-in wardrobe, heading straight to the back and sliding dresses along. They're mostly very formalwear or bohemian, neither of which is Mary's style or preference for this lunch.

She then heads to the left side, finding more casual but smart dresses. Perhaps for interviews and the such. _Bingo_, Mary thinks as she starts approving of some possible choices. She knows Kenna won't mind anyway.

She settles on a burgundy dress that flows over her stomach. She hasn't got that much of a bump, but she certainly looks slightly bloated now and it makes her self-conscious as if everyone can see her tummy.

Getting dressed into it, she puts her dress in Kenna's laundry basket and heads out of the wardrobe, switching the light off. When she steps out, her eyes land on a box that's been shoved under the bed without care.

Curiously, Mary bends down and collects it. It's a designer shoe brand shoebox and she playfully rolls her eyes and opens the box. Her eyes widen at the sight of pictures of Kenna smiling, drinking, smoking with a different person in each photo. They're recent with no captions but mere heart symbols.

Mary's heart falls but she understands. She closes the box and places it as it was before getting up turning. She sees Kenna's scrapbook and takes it, pressing it against her chest as she walks out, closing the door behind her.

She goes downstairs and curls up on the sofa, opening the book and looking through it. There are some sketches and pictures done by memory or from images. The lighting in this house is incredible and it really shows on some of the pictures drawn from views into the garden.

By the time Kenna returns forty minutes later, Mary gets up and yawns. "I'm already tired," she mumbles, smiling when she goes to help Kenna bring in the items. "Do you want me to put them around?"

"Yeah," Kenna says, already taking some pillows from the bags. "Are Francis's family staying?"

Mary nods. "I thought it would be rude to let them book hotel rooms. You don't mind, do you? It's only his parents and Bash."

Kenna stills. "No, of course not. I might pop out later and get out of your way."

"It's your house."

"Your guests though," Kenna says. "I'm sure they won't even remember me."

Mary chuckles a little. "You're joking, right? Henry and your dad were practically best friends at uni. I'm sure he'd like to see you after we skipped Calais last year."

Kenna shakes her head, continuing to place her decorative pieces around on the sofas. "I don't want to see Bash."

"Did something happen?" Mary asks, frowning.

"No," Kenna replies. "Why?"

"You're acting weird, withdrawn and worried, I guess?"

"The three 'Ws'," Kenna says. "I'm fine."

Mary nods a little. "When did you start smoking?"

Kenna stops again. "How do you know that?"

"You're my best friend. I know _most _things about you," Mary replies. "As long as it's not near me or the baby."

"Of course. I don't want to risk your healths," Kenna tells her, taking a seat and rubbing her face. "I'm just seeing what my options are. I'm dating."

Mary sighs in relief. "Oh. But what about Bash?"

"What about him?"

"Didn't you guys sleep with each other and admit you had feelings or am I in an alternative universe where all of that didn't happen?" Mary asks her.

Kenna shrugs lightly. "I was grieving and drunk. He was there for me."

"And after Aylee's funeral?"

"I couldn't breathe and I needed to clear my head. He packed his things and left after we had a few drinks and reminisced," Kenna admits. "Said he had something to do."

Mary gives her a nod. "So, there won't be anything between you?"

"I don't think so," Kenna says. "I'm actually enjoying being single. Well, _still_ single with an open mind and endless dates to go on."

"I will wait until you see Bash again before believing that," Mary tells her, grinning. "And they are arriving..." She checks her watch. "In less than an hour."

Kenna gets up. "I will help you, don't start stressing out. Everything is perfect already-"

"I just know Catherine will judge every little detail," Mary cuts her off, getting up. "I need everything to be perfect and then some."

Kenna laughs. "And it will be, _Mrs Valois_."

"Oh, my God," Mary mutters, shaking. "That sent literal chills up my back. Oh, my God."

...

Mary looks up from the sink and the butterflies increase when she hears voices outside the door. She turns to Kenna and she feels the urge to throw up and leg it out of here, but she keeps her calm and relaxes.

"They're here," she tells her friend, filling up a glass of water and downing it quickly. "Can you open the door? I think Francis is struggling a bit."

Kenna chuckles and Mary looks down as she hears heels walk away from her and she washes the cup out. Just a few more seconds and her nightmare will begin. She hopes that everything will go smoothly.

She goes to the dining table and rechecks the seating placements. Six placements for six people. This time next year, another person will be in the family. It makes her smile and she walks into the living area to see Catherine come inside first.

The woman is taken back at the house interior before she comes over and politely kisses Mary's cheeks, her hands resting on Mary's shoulders. "Hello, Mary. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has," Mary says softly. "We've not seen each other since Easter earlier this year."

"Hmm," Catherine hums, taking a seat and placing her handbag on her lap. "Nice home."

Mary smiles. "It's not mine. It's Kenna's. Well, her parents gifted her the house."

"_That's_ why she answered the door," Catherine says. "Well, Joanna is an interior designer. I'm not surprised."

Mary gives her a small smile, going around the sofa to greet Henry quickly. The man seems busy, taking a call on his phone as he gives her a nod of acknowledgement and asks where the garden is.

"Through the kitchen," Mary tells him.

He nods and leaves, leaving Mary to give Bash and Francis an incredulous look. They and Kenna seem to have the same idea about Henry's lack of interest in this lunch date.

"The only time he was quiet was on the flight over here," Bash says to them. "Thanks for inviting me. I'm assuming it's to act as a buffer?"

"You and me both," Kenna tells him. "They're going to tell them today."

Francis nods. "We had an appointment yesterday and Marie knows. I thought it would be easier to do it face to face," he explains.

"Smart," Bash says. "Are we eating now or..."

"Mum wanted some time to recover from the journey," Francis replies. "So, half an hour of absolute torture of waiting to let them know."

"Before then, I need a smoke," Bash tells him.

"I'll join you," Kenna says, giving the couple a thumbs up. "You guys got this. Just make idle chat with Catherine and we'll be back before lunch!"

They head out the front door as Mary returns to the sofa. "Would you like anything to drink, Aunt Catherine?" She isn't her aunt through friendship anymore. More like her mother-in-law.

"Is it too early for day drinking?" Catherine asks her.

"I don't know," Mary replies. "Would you like some wine?"

"Red, please. And join me for one."

Mary shares a nervous glance with Francis, gesturing for him to go to the kitchen area with her. They stand by the fridge and watch Catherine inspect everything from head to tail.

"She asked me to join her drinking wine," Mary says. "Does Kenna have anything red in the fridge?"

Francis shrugs. "I think there is cream soda and I think we have red food dye?"

Mary sighs. "It will have to do. I'll tell her it's the cheap stuff I'm having. It's safe to drink dye, right?"

"It goes into food, so I hope so," Francis replies. "Might stain your teeth."

"Fuck," Mary mutters, retrieving two wine glasses as the other ones are on the table already.

She fills one with real wine and watches as Francis attempts to mask the cream soda as champagne instead as it has bubbles. He gets a spare glass and pours some wine into it before drinking it whole and turning to her.

"Kiss me."

"In front of her?" Mary asks, laughing a little.

"Just kiss me," Francis says, grinning after she does. "Now, your lips smell like alcohol so she won't question anything. You might want to tell her that you don't really like to day drink."

Mary scoffs lightly. "You're so smart today."

"I hope our child inherits my smarts and your beauty," he replies.

"So, I'm not smart?"

"You are beyond smart," Francis says, kissing her once again.

Her eyes flutter closed and she wraps her arms around him, the kiss becoming deeper and more heated. But then the fog in her mind clears and she quickly pulls back, turning to see Catherine staring at them in amusement.

"Young love," she says. "Is my wine done?"

Mary nods, clearing her throat as she grabs the two glasses. "Coming right up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Replies to reviews:**

**Guest (1) [chapter 3]: I'm glad you loved it! The baby shower won't be for a while ;)**

****Guest (2) [chapter 3]: Thank you and I'm glad you loved them!****

* * *

Lunch starts off moderately tame and calm. Henry asks the girls about the courses they are studying and Kenna quickly jumps in, taking his attention away from Mary.

"Biomedical Science is such a broad degree which enables me to practically work from anywhere in the world," Kenna says, taking a sip from her wine. "I can't wait to start it, plus I might do a Masters and land a very cushy job afterwards. My parents know a lot of contacts around America and Europe, who knows where I'll end up?"

"That's... wonderful," Henry says, turning to Mary again.

"Also, my mother's thinking about selling some stocks. The business is skyrocketing, people from Japan and Australia are coming to do business with her. She's working with celebrities now," Kenna continues just before Henry asks Mary a question. "Bash informed me that you are having the villa in Calais redone. I can put in a good word for you if you'd like?"

Catherine gasps, turning to Henry. "Joanna Beaton _is_ the best, Henry. If you get that villa done, the divorce can be done smoothly once you move out there and leave me the chateau."

"D-Divorce?" Mary stutters, turning to Francis in confusion.

"This is new to me too," Francis says, turning to his parents. "What, why?"

Catherine sighs. "Your father has met a younger model," she says angrily. "Now I'm cast aside like yesterday's leftovers!"

"B-But-"

"Francis, we've had twenty-five years of marriage," Henry says. "It's done. This is why we accepted today's request to come. To tell you face to face just as we did your younger siblings."

Francis swallows deeply. "What happens now?"

"We'll still pay for your school fees and anything you need," Henry replies. "Your mother and I will just be doing so _separately_. I can't stand being in the same house as her anymore, she is becoming unbearable."

"Me? Unbearable?" Catherine shrieks out. "Henry-"

She is cut off by Kenna starting to choke and they all turn to her in alarm, Mary springing into action.

Kenna quickly waves her off. "I'm fine. Can you join me in the kitchen to help me?"

Mary nods, gesturing for Bash and Francis to follow. They head to the sink by the window and Kenna drops her act, rolling her eyes hard at the older couple they're eating with.

"You can't tell them," she says to Mary and Francis. "Not whilst they're in the middle of their little world war!"

"No, this is the perfect chance to tell them," Bash says. "They'll be too self-absorbed to lecture you or even care that you're going to be a teenage father who got married behind their backs. I mean, didn't Catherine have Clarissa when she was nineteen?"

Francis sighs heavily. "Fine. We'll tell them now."

They return to the table and Kenna gives Henry and Catherine a wide smile, lifting her wine glass up to them before downing it and pouring another. They'll all need at least ten glasses to get through this and it's not even dark outside.

"Are you alright now?" Henry asks.

"I am, thank you," Kenna replies happily. "I'm just so thankful that I have very loving and caring friends. I don't know how I'd survive without them." God, she needs a smoke or two as well.

Bash clears his throat. "So, I believe that Francis has something to say? He looks like he's going to explode."

"If it's about the divorce," Henry starts. "It's too late-"

"It's about _me_," Francis cuts him off. "And well, Mary as well."

"Oh?" His parents ask.

He nods. "We, uh, found out some news two weeks ago."

"Mary's attending Oxford as well?" His mother asks happily. "You two will be childhood sweethearts _and_ college-"

"We're expecting."

She frowns. "Expecting? E-Expecting what?"

"A delivery?" Henry asks, turning to the door. "Why do we need to know that?"

"No. We're expecting, as in..." Mary trails off nervously. "We're having a baby."

At first, there's silence. But after three minutes, the older couple starts laughing and drinking their wine in disbelief.

"Our son, the jokester!" Catherine giggles.

"Francis, stop being silly and scaring us like that," his father scolds him lightly. "You're doing a Law degree. You have a whole life ahead of you to become parents. You need to slow down. I can't believe we always lie to Father Jacques about you abstaining from sex. We don't want any grandchildren so soon!"

Francis bows his head. "It's true. It's true and Mary's taking a gap year, we'll be living here and we're married."

The sound of glass shattering hits everyone's ears and Catherine looks down and sees the red liquid spreading across the floor much to Kenna's alarm and fear.

"That's mahogany!" She cries out, getting up to clean it.

Catherine doesn't care as she hisses, "_What_?"

"Married?" Henry also asks.

"My mother's going to kill me!" Kenna breathes out, squealing when some glass cuts her finger.

"Married?" Henry repeats. "Pregnant and married. Pregnant and... married."

Catherine holds a hand to her head. "Mon Dieu. I need water."

"_I_ need water."

Bash rolls his eyes but stands, grabbing the jug of water and pours them both a glass before taking his seat and resting his chin on his fist. It's quite amusing to him, but he doesn't dare smile or laugh knowing their father's wrath.

"Jésus Christ," Catherine whispers. "How? When?"

"Early August," Francis replies. "I hope I don't need to tell you how-"

"Don't you dare, Francis Simon Léon Valois-Angoulême joke with me right now," Catherine snaps.

Francis nods, his eyes widening at the mention of his full name. "Yes, Mother."

"Have you _any_ idea...?" Henry trails off, taking a deep breath. And then, he's calm. "My dearest son, this is your future. Your future is bright and is full of _good_ decisions. Mistakes won't get you very far in life. I have never made a mistake and now, I am a very successful man in my field of work. Your mother is one of the best lawyers in the whole of France and you could be the same one day. People won't hire a teenage father. Our name may look desirable, your mother and I may look desirable, but once that gets out... it's over."

"Maybe, I don't want to be a lawyer," Francis snaps. "Maybe, I just want a life where I'm comfortable and able to provide for Mary and our child and any other children we may have. Not everything is about money or power or being perfect. You can learn from your mistakes too, but I am telling both of you now... This baby is not a mistake. My marriage is _not_ a mistake."

Catherine rolls her eyes. "You get your naïvety from your father's side. All dreamers and never realists." She gets up from the table, slamming her napkin down. "I need to freshen up. I expect two bottles of red when I return."

"I will show you to the-"

"Don't you dare speak to me, child," Catherine snaps at Mary.

Mary's eyes water and she sits back down quietly. "Apologies."

Catherine nods, turning to Kenna who's finished cleaning the mess. "You, take me to the bathroom."

Kenna shakily nods and directs her down the hall as Mary excuses herself and heads into the garden. She inhales the deep Autumn air in and closes her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks.

She's always been terrified of the Valois patriarch and his Italian Medici wife. Catherine's family were powerful in Italy, owning banks and law firms and the like. Henry had many eggs in many different baskets and now, she understands why they would be so upset. Their eldest child together has taken his life into an unexpected direction that _they_ can't control.

"I'm so sorry. They'll come around eventually," Francis tells her, bringing her into his arms. "God, I knew they'd be mad, but not to this extent."

"Where's Henry?"

"He's gone out. Taking some business calls or whatever," he replies. "Kenna and Bash are so awkward. _We're_ all awkward."

Mary covers her face, shaking her head slightly. "And we had such a lovely day yesterday. After my _mother_ accepted it. She's been texting a lot more, asking how I'm doing and offering advice about morning sickness. Ginger ale and paprika or something?"

"And here I thought it would be the opposite. That my parents would take it better and your mother would lose her shit," Francis says lightly. "I'm so sorry. I'm embarrassed on their behalf-"

"Don't be," Mary cuts him off softly. "It's my fault. I vomited that day and stopped my pill from working more or less. It's always that bloody one day. Should have gone with an IUD."

"Don't say that..." Francis replies. "Everything happens for a reason, right? If my parents won't support us, I know one other maternal figure who might."

Mary frowns. "Who?"

"Kenna's mum. You said it yourself that she's raised you at times," he says. "Can you trust her?"

"She is my boss," Mary says quietly. "I guess."

"I'd check with Kenna first," Francis quickly adds. "I'm sure everything will be fine and work out in our favour."

They hear the door open and Kenna steps out, coming to hug both of them tightly. She doesn't need to say anything as they stand there, the slight wind picking up and making Mary shiver slightly. It's almost three and she feels tired and drained and upset already.

"I wish I could drink," Mary says lightly, making the other two laugh.

"Catherine's calmed down a bit. Maybe you can divide and conquer?" Kenna suggests. "Together, parents can be right arseholes but alone, it's easy to manipulate them."

Francis raises his eyebrows suspiciously. "Should I be scared, for your parents?"

"Unlike yours, my parents understand me and don't judge me for the actions which may or may not reflect on them or our family's name," Kenna says, smiling widely. "Come along, inside."

They head back inside and see Catherine at the table, Bash on his phone and a lot of red filled glasses on the table. It makes Mary laugh wryly, knowing that her mother-in-law can drink them dry. Not that she can drink anyway.

"I've calmed down somewhat," Catherine says cooly, but her eyes say differently. "You're a man now, Francis. Married, no less. Take a seat and let's speak as the adults we are."

Pulling a seat back, Francis gestures for Mary to take a seat before he settles down beside her, Kenna going back to her seat beside Bash across from them. Francis feels uncomfortably hot, turning to face his mother's sharp eyes.

"Life is hard," Catherine says gently. "It was hard for me raising your half-sister alone. I was unwed, nineteen and all alone in Italy. The father was... he never cared about women, all he cared about was his next notch on the bedpost and how many he could get. For years, I was a social outcast, your grandparents disowned me. Until I stood my ground and got myself through Law school after giving her away. Although it stings, it was the better decision and I met your father and married him. I got back in favour with my family and I was no longer a pariah. I showed them my worth, my abilities to make it. I built my firm from nothing. I never asked Henry for help, I wanted to rely on _myself_."

"And I am inspired by your story, mother. But I don't think I can ever give up my child. Much less ask of my wife to get rid of it or abandon it," Francis tells his mother. "I know it will be harder for her than it would be for me, but I truly believe that we can do this."

Catherine blinks slowly. "When you were six, I lost another second child," she whispers. "You don't remember-"

"Louis," Francis cuts her off. "I remember. It happened four months after Charles was born. Meningitis?"

Catherine nods in surprise. "Yes. It was. Your father and I were heartbroken. I blamed myself. Being a parent isn't easy. You have to be mentally stable, physically able, ready to _give _your life for your child. I have fought tooth and nail for you and your younger siblings. It's too late for me to treat Clarry like that, but whatever it takes to protect you, Lissie, Pearl-"

"Pearl?" Kenna asks in confusion.

"Margaret," Bash quickly whispers.

"Oh. Sorry, do carry on."

Catherine narrows her eyes but continues with, "Claude, Charlie, Little Henri, Hattie and Emone, I will do. If that means stopping you from almost destroying your life as I did, then I will."

"But, _Mum_," Francis says firmly. "I am a legal adult now."

"A legal adult whose parents still pays for his way," Catherine states.

Francis's face falls. "Then, so be it."

"What?"

"You've already prepaid for my tuition fees. Don't bother sending me maintenance, I will be paying that for myself when I've secured a part-time job. I will also be paying off my loan to you for paying my fees, you can put interest on it if you wish," Francis tells her, offering his hand for her to shake in a done deal. "As you've said, I am a man. A _married_ man. Married men don't live off their rich parents."

Mary turns to him in surprise. "Francis..."

"I know your father," Catherine starts warningly. "He will see this as a way to cut you out of his will-"

"I'm good," Francis says, his hand still out as his other one squeezes Mary's under the table. "I will never need his money. I promise it."

"You'd do that for me?" Mary breathes out in shock.

Francis nods. "You're my wife. I'll do anything for you even if it means being broke and balancing a heavy degree with a job."

Catherine looks between them, the love evident in both of their eyes. She sighs, downing her wine and nodding before taking Francis's hand and shaking it firmly. It's a done deal, she's lost her little boy but gained a man. A man mature enough to stick by his mistakes instead of running from them.

"Don't let Henry hear, but I am proud of you," Catherine says quietly, her eyes stinging with tears. Then she blinks and her eyes are dry, her face emotionless as she pours another glass.

Francis meets Kenna's eyes with a smile. "Thank you," he mouths. Her plan works perfectly.

...

It's past six in the evening when Henry returns, ringing the doorbell. Francis goes to answer it, leaving the comfort of the sofa and Mary's warmth snuggled in his side to let his father in from the cold.

When the door closes behind Henry, Francis braces himself, but nothing comes. His father merely sighs, tuts, shakes his head, circles him once, crosses his arms, scoffs and then tuts again before sighing finally.

"Your mother caught me up to speed. Very well, fifteen per cent."

"What?"

"Interest," Henry says to him. "As soon as you have your postgraduate job, you will start paying for your loan. It wouldn't have to be a loan if you stop this-"

"I will pay back every single penny," Francis promises him firmly. "In fact, I will book you a room to stay at a hotel for this night."

Henry clears his throat. "No need, I've already done that. It seems that my own son has disowned me. After all that I've done for him."

"Papa!" Francis cries out, almost insulted at the suggestion.

"Am I really?" Henry asks, turning away. "_Men_ don't need fathers. I was 14 when your grandfather and uncle died. By then, I became a _man_. I raised myself, I took over the family business and I made sure that my children would never want for anything. You are going to be a father yourself, now you have to provide for that child. Its life is in _your_ hands, let's see how you face that."

Francis scowls. "My child is not a learning curve."

"It's not a toy either. You are eighteen and in the eyes of the law, you are a man. So be one. If in ten years, you have a house, a car and a life comfortable for you and your _family_, I will let you beat me in golf."

"I _swear_ I'll have even more than that," Francis promises. "And if I don't?"

"Easters and Christmases will be one family member short for life," Henry replies. "Prove me wrong."

_I will_, Francis thinks. And he believes it.

Somewhat.

...

"I'm kind of relieved they went for the hotel option," Francis breathes out later that night. "Mary, I... I'm _scared_."

Mary gestures for him to sit down on their bed. When he does, she wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder saying, "Me too. But we can do this."

"I've been going around town, looking for places to work. I'll apply for supermarkets in the morning, _anything_," Francis promises shakily. "God, what if I'm a terrible father? A terrible lawyer even? I'm not smart, I barely managed to get enough to get into Oxford-"

"Are you kidding me?"

Francis turns to her. "What?"

"If you weren't smart, you wouldn't get into _Oxford_, Francis! You need to give yourself some credit, my love," Mary tells him, kissing his cheek. "And you already are the best father I know. And that's something, coming from someone whose father died when they were nine days old."

"I'm sorry-"

"No," Mary whispers, shaking her head. "I just wish... I wish I could _know_ that he loved me. Not have those memories faked or lied about. I wish he was alive, that he was going to be happy to be a grandfather because Jim has sworn off having children. I have no idea the type of person James Stuart was, but I know the type of person _you_ are."

Francis sniffles, tears running down his cheeks. "It's all my fault."

"Stop that-"

"I screwed things up. I've ruined your life."

"Don't be stupid," Mary scolds him, taking his hands and placing them on her tummy. "_We_ did this. Together. We both take the blame and both take the happiness out of this. We will be better than our parents, we have friends and family who love us. Francis, I love you."

Francis nods. "I love you too."

"Dry your tears," she whispers, wiping one cheek as he wipes the other. "There's my handsome husband."

He laughs shakily, turning to lean his forehead against hers and close his eyes. "You're the only one," he starts quietly. "The only one who gets it. I want to be yours forever and one day, I'll make that big wedding happen. We will have five cakes, a beautiful white dress for you, the chapel, _everything_. But that comes after we are settled and stable."

Mary beams, her own tears building in her eyes. "I can't wait to start this adventure with you."

"Neither can I, Mary."

"Let's sleep. We've all had a stressful day."

"We have indeed."

She smiles and gets up, getting to her side and getting under the duvet. "Come on."

"Just a second, yeah? I need to process everything," Francis says. "Then, I'll sing you to sleep."

Mary nods and watches as he goes to the door. "I'll hold you to that. You'll be singing our child to sleep one day."

"I wish that day was today already," Francis replies, leaving the room.

As soon as he closes the door, his tears return and he heads downstairs, going to sit on the sofa in the dark. He would never tell Mary, but he's already having second thoughts.

...

"Don't tell Mary," Francis says the next morning, sliding a cup of tea to Kenna. "I don't want to upset her."

Kenna sighs. "She's my best friend, I can't keep this from her. _You_ can't keep this from her. You need to be honest in a marriage. Who else can you tell your fears and worries to?"

"Bash?"

"Yeah, but he's your brother. Mary's your wife, the mother of your child. The said child you are having second thoughts about," Kenna replies. "I found you crying in the middle of the night, so heartbroken and conflicted... Francis, if you talk to her, she might surprise you."

Francis bites his lip nervously, watching as Kenna takes a few sips from her tea, cursing when it scalds her. He apologises and she waves it off, blowing on it as he takes a sip from his own mug, liking the hotness. It stops him from thinking that this is all a dream.

"I love her," he says. "I don't want to upset her."

"Keep this from her and you will. Honestly, I am not surprised. We know the type of people your parents are, I've heard horror stories from Bash, I've even seen it myself..." Kenna sips her tea. "No one would blame you for doubting things, for feeling like shit and for crying. Not all men have to be stone cold."

"Mary does find my emotional side attractive."

Kenna snorts, letting out a smirk. "Good because that is going to help you."

She finishes her tea and gets up, giving his shoulder a squeeze before heading upstairs to her room.

Francis sighs, downing his own tea and taking both mugs to the sink to wash out. Just as he is about to turn the tap on, the doorbell rings and he shouts, "I've got it!"

Opening the front door, he's surprised to see Greer standing there with her suitcase behind her. He frowns, but then he lets her inside and helps bring her suitcase in.

"We weren't expecting you," he states. "But hey."

"Hi," Greer says, winded. "Not for long. Just for a few days, my term doesn't start until mid-October so I thought I'd catch a little break from my family. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Francis stammers. "I guess all the bedrooms are done anyway. It's not even my house."

Greer smiles. "So, where are my girls?"

"Mary's asleep," Francis states. She's been sleeping a lot lately during the day. "Kenna's in her room, I guess?"

"Alright," she says softly. "It's good to see you again. We didn't see each other much at the funeral nor this year for our annual villa stay."

Francis nods. "We didn't. Are you and Leith still together?"

Greer shakes her head. "We broke up. Last year, actually. Surprised he didn't tell you."

"Well, after last year at school, we've been pulled at different sides," he replies. "I should give him a call soon. Let me help you take that up."

"You're amazing," Greer tells him, following him up the stairs.

He leaves it by her door and goes to check in on Mary. He smiles when she's wide awake, glasses on and laptop open. He kneels on the bed and leans over to kiss her lips softly.

"Greer's here."

"What?!"

She pushes him off and gets out of the bed, heading to the hallway to see Greer lugging her suitcase into her bedroom. Grinning, Mary almost launches herself on the blonde but stops just short to help her with the case instead.

"Hey, Gorgeous Greer!"

"Marvellous Mary," Greer responds in kind. "Thanks."

"No worries! Why are you...?"

Greer giggles. "I needed a break already. You look..." Greer trails off, narrowing her eyes. "You look peaky, honey. Are you okay?"

Mary stills. Does she know? Her blonde friend has always been the most observant of them all, catching onto things quicker than a cheetah can run.

"Mary's got a cold, hasn't she?" Kenna says from the door. "Weren't you going to greet me as well?"

Greer grins and rolls her eyes, coming over to bring both girls into a group hug. "Of course, Queen Perfect."

"How long are you staying for?" Mary asks.

"Just two nights. We can see what clubs are around Oxford and hit the streets," Greer says, winking at them. "See what Oxford has to offer in terms of guys."

"Ahem?"

"_And_ girls," Greer reiterates lightly. "Come on, it will be fun!"

Mary shares a nervous glance with Kenna. "I think I should stay. My cold's not gone yet. Plus, I have Francis."

"Fine," Greer mumbles, turning to Kenna. "What about you?"

Kenna laughs. "Okay, sure. But _no_ bringing people back. And we need a 'no sex' rule."

"Why?"

"I think I'm put off for the time being," Kenna says, winking quickly at Mary. "We wouldn't want to be faced with certain discoveries."

"Protection is there for a reason," Greer tells her, letting go of them to open up her suitcase. "Live a little!"

Kenna groans. "We'll see. For now, I really need some sleep because I was up all night..."

"Oh?" Mary asks, crossing her arms coyly. "Doing what?"

"I was on the phone with my mother. She has insomnia and she figured that since I haven't started semester yet, she could give me a bell," Kenna replies easily, turning to Greer. "Wake me up at when the sun goes down."

"I will!" Greer promises, waving her out and going over to Mary to feel her clammy head. "So, Mary, what can _we_ do together then? I really ought to make you some soup, you look paler than usual."

Mary laughs a little. "Mhm."

...

Mary turns to Greer in disbelief before checking herself out in the mirror again. "You planned this, didn't you?"

Greer grins, fixing Mary's hair up a little. "Aylee's gone. That doesn't mean the three of us shouldn't go out and live a little. Life's short. I love and miss her, but we have to move on."

Mary purses her lips a little before smiling. "I guess I do look good."

"See?" Greer says. "A whole new makeover. You were due one."

"What's wrong with how I was before?"

Greer shrugs. "Nothing. Just a bit plain, it was. You need more colour in your wardrobe. More cleavage, sexier."

"Francis likes me the way I am-"

"He's been with you since your awkward years," Greer states dismissively. "Of course he'll like you in anything, even a paper bag or a bin bag. Or even, chunky."

Mary subconsciously places her hands on her tummy and sighs. "Maybe, I could try new things."

"It won't do you any harm," Greer replies. "I'm hungry. What have you got for lunch?"

"We can go out?"

"Yes!" Greer cries out. "Show off your new look to everyone."

Mary scoffs, blushing. "It's just some makeup and your dress. It's not like I've never worn it before."

"You always go safe. You're a beautiful woman, you should show it," Greer replies. "And this dress? Turquoise really suits you, lovely."

Mary grins. "Fine... Let's show Francis first!"

They head downstairs and find him making a sandwich. Mary notes that he's been in the kitchen a lot now. Cooking, cleaning, helping her with the little things. He's such a saint and she feels awkward about how supportive and hands-on he is. She wasn't expecting it at all.

She clears her throat. "Francis, Greer and I are heading out to eat. We'll be back before Kenna wakes up."

Francis nods, looking up. His eyes widen and his mouth drops. "Uh... S-Sure."

Greer nudges her shoulder. "Go on. Seduce him," she whispers.

Mary giggles a little, nervous as she walks up to him and curls her fingers over some of his hair. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I'm good," Francis says, strained. "Y-You look..."

"I look 'what'?"

"_Drop-dead beautiful_," he says, kissing her softly.

"I know," she replies, discreetly giving Greer a thumb up. "I'll see you later, Handsome."

Francis laughs. "Damn, Mary, damn."

...

They end up in a Mexican and American fusion restaurant and Mary scans the menu, feeling nauseous at every option available except the salad. She gives Greer a nervous laugh before sipping her water and sighing heavily.

"Maybe my cold's not just gone yet," she says. "I still feel like throwing up."

"Mary, you've been throwing up for weeks. Even during Aylee's funeral. Is there something you need to tell me?"

Mary's eyes widen and she knows she can't hide it forever. So she whispers, "I'm pregnant."

"I knew it," Greer says softly. "The minute Kenna covered for you. That confirmed my suspicions."

Mary takes Greer's hand. "I didn't mean to keep it from you. I just-"

"I get it. You're scared, you have a lot to deal with. A baby, Aylee, university and your mother... I'm just sad you thought you couldn't tell me or Lola."

"I was going to when I thought you were coming, but then you weren't and I didn't want to burden you," Mary says. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Greer says assuringly. "Congratulations, I'm chuffed for you. Well made up."

Mary smiles. "Thank you. If it's a girl, Marie is an option."

"As it should be," Greer says approvingly.

"Also, Francis and I are married as well."

"Now, that just stings. You've gone and ruined my day," Greer says teasingly, but she understands. "Thanks a lot."

Mary laughs, placing a hand to her forehead. "Don't worry, it was quick and not planned. We'll have a big thing when we're ready. And of course, you will be a bridesmaid. It is unspoken."

Greer beams. "Now, that's what I like to hear!" She looks down at her menu. "Might as well get some celebratory drinks. Oh, and some juice for you."

"How considerate."

"I know. I like how considerate I am too."

"I'm glad you know now," Mary tells her as she waves over a waiter. "I need all the support I can get. My mother... she's up and down and Francis's parents cut him off. I need anyone I can get, _we_ need all the people there to help us."

Greer sighs sadly. "I'm sorry. I wish I can promise that everything will be alright, but I can't give you false hope."

"I know. You and Kenna never sugar-coat things."

"We have to see things for what they are. We can't lie to ourselves and bury our heads in the sand," Greer replies. "It will be hard to raise a baby for you both. To get yourself through university and work and raise money... But no matter what, you have people to lean on, like me."

Mary nods, smiling a little. "Thank you. Now, let's order. I'm so hungry..."

...

It's past six when they return back to the house, deciding to go shopping for the baby, much to Mary's surprise, and bring back some food for Francis and Kenna.

Mary feels more assured, more relaxed, _happy_. She's been wary about this, not having the heart to tell Francis about the things she thinks about when they're apart.

She's practically ruined both of their lives.

That part makes her sad and she gives Greer a small smile, quickly letting her know that she'll put the things away as Greer sorts out the takeaway food.

When she gets to her room, Mary giggles when she sees Francis asleep, cuddling the teddy he got their unborn child. She places the bags on the floor and gets onto the bed, her fingers lacing into his blonde hair. She really hopes their child has blonde hair. It's so beautiful and bright and Mary could run her fingers through it _forever_.

"You're back," he mumbles, yawning as he opens his eyes slowly. "How was your day out?"

"It was great," Mary replies. "I have a headache now though."

Francis brings a hand up to her head. "Want me to massage your head?"

Mary nods. "If you don't mind."

"'Course not," he says. "You're my wife."

She beams, her lips quirking upwards. "I love that. Being your wife."

"Good because it's for eternity," he replies, sitting up and bringing her to lie down on his lap, his hands going to massage her head. "When your ankles get swollen, I'll massage them. I'll massage your shoulders, your back, _every part of your sexy body..._"

"So my fat body will still be sexy to you?" She asks, amused. "Wait until you actually see it before judging, darling."

Francis chuckles. "_Darling_?"

"We're an old married couple already by now."

"Alright, honeybuns."

She laughs loudly, her eyes glistening with tears as his hands find her hips. "Don't you dare!"

"Or what?"

She playfully glares at him, laughter stifling from her lips. "I'll hide your coconut shampoo and conditioner!"

"I'll take the risk," he replies, continuing to tickle her.

After a while, he stops, placing his lips firmly onto hers. They remain like that for a while, their lips moulding against each other's, arms winding around the other's body.

When they pull apart, Mary whispers, "I had second thoughts."

"Same here," he whispers back, wiping her tears that she doesn't even know have fallen. "But this... this has assured me that we'll be alright, Mary."

Mary shakily nods. "We will," she says. "You mean everything to me."

"You mean everything to me too. And this baby... This baby is going to be so happy, so spoilt, so _wonderful_," he breathes out. "A little mix of you and me. So precious and beautiful. So pure and we'll give them the best life we can give them. Hopefully not in a cardboard box."

"We have time. Kenna's allowed us to live here," Mary says. "But when the money comes, we'll be able to find our own place hopefully when we both graduate. A little two-bed, beautiful view... Our paradise. Something created by _us_ and not by our parents' help."

Francis kisses her softly. "We'll get there. I _promise_ you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lately, I've had writer's block for this story due to my revision of exams and coursework. If there are delays, that's why and the fact that I still have more exams over the next two weeks. I pre-wrote other stories so they may be updated before this at times. As of now, there is one more chapter left for Unrequited and ATEOTB will be updated without a set schedule.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**elder 441 [chapter 4]: ;)**

**BlerBlerBler [chapter 4]: As their family support builds, there are still challenges for them. I thought long and hard about this chapter because, in the real world, some people would have their family's support and others won't. Some families come around eventually whereas some don't. It will definitely affect how Mary and Francis think in terms of bringing up their child and they realise if they've really thought things through. They will always love each other and the next chapter shows a bit more Frary fluff.**

****Guest (1) [chapter 4]: He is. At first, he thinks he has this in the bag, being a student, employee and father since his parents are inspirations but then again, he has doubts because he's still young with his future ahead of him. Thanks, here it is! :)****

* * *

"I can't wait for this morning sickness to just stop," Mary mutters bitterly as she prepares dinner two weeks later.

It's now the beginning of November and she's almost three months (twelve weeks) gone. She spends her days lonely, her nights with Francis and Kenna and her weekends with her colleagues from work.

"Well, it's the end of your first trimester," Kenna says, quickly looking up from her coursework report. "Should be smooth-sailing from now on."

"You mean me no longer looking bloated but actually pregnant with cankles?" Mary asks, stirring a pot. "Francis has barely touched me."

Kenna sighs. "And there it is. Your first 'spouse doesn't think I'm attractive' thought."

"Who says I think that?" Mary asks shrilly.

"It's all over your face," Kenna states, rolling her eyes. "Look, Francis loves you. He's just been stressed out with his lectures. We both have and I'm sure we can schedule a time when we're all free or both of you are free for some actual bonding."

Mary bites her lip. "At this rate, it will be Christmas," she replies sadly. "Speaking of which, you're going back home aren't you?"

Kenna nods happily. "My grandparents are coming from Africa," she says. "But if you don't want me to go..."

"Francis can't go back to France, his parents have more or less disowned him and well, my mother and brother aren't too festive so it will be a quiet Christmas this year," Mary replies.

"Alright, how about I spend Christmas in Scotland up until the 26th? I can't wait to show you and Francis what I got you both for Christmas!"

"Oh, you've gone shopping already?" Mary asks, slightly icily.

Kenna nods. "I was walking through town the other day and the perfect gifts were there. Like full price, but it doesn't matter." She waves it off, returning to her report.

"You don't have to," Mary whispers making Kenna pause. "You've given us a roof over our heads already and now we're pretty much broke so we can't really get you a gift."

Kenna waves her off, typing on her laptop again. "It's fine!"

But Mary feels off. But she won't admit it to Kenna. "Hey, you hungry yet? Dinner's ready," she says, turning off the hobs.

Kenna shakes her head, not bothering to look up. "Not that hungry. I had a big lunch."

"But you didn't have lunch?" Francis says, coming down the stairs. He comes over, kissing Mary's head before sniffing at the food. "Smells _amazing_, babe."

"Thank you," Mary says, giggling. At least that's put down her fears about him not being attracted to her. "And what do you mean that Kenna didn't have lunch?"

Francis shrugs, turning to Kenna. "We had the same hour break, didn't we? I saw you look at the options at the on-campus restaurant before leaving. And then I saw you with a cigarette outside as I discussed an annoying case study with my coursemates for the duration of our break."

"I ate in my lecture," Kenna replies, smiling and getting up with her laptop. "I'll take this upstairs. Give you two some space. Mr and Mrs need some alone time."

"Kenna-"

"Really busy, got things to do!" Kenna says, heading upstairs with her laptop.

Mary sighs, turning to hug Francis tightly. "Do you still... see me as attractive?"

Francis pulls back to cup her cheeks. "Why would you think I don't?"

"We haven't really had sex in a while. And we barely even touch each other lately," she whines.

Francis chuckles softly. "Babe, you've been working and I've been working _and_ attending as many lectures I can to pass this semester. I'm sorry if you feel like I've been neglecting you."

Mary's eyes water and she feels vulnerable, hating the feeling. She's never felt like that, not even after she started pulling her mother and brother out of certain situations from age fourteen. She's always been the stronger one of the Stuarts, the more responsible and cool-headed one.

Until now.

"I hate losing people," she whispers. "I've lost people and losing you would kill me, I told you-"

"And I told you that you are _strong_," he cuts her off gently. "Just because we're passing ships, for now, doesn't mean I feel anything less than what I feel for you. I adore you, you're my _life_ and this is just a hurdle we have to get through to get to the other side."

She shakily nods, eyeing the stairs. "There's something wrong with her. I can sense it. Call it mother's intuition."

"See? Your maternal instincts are working already. Why don't you practice on Kenna?" He teases her softly. "But I am serious, Mary. I love you, I always will so don't doubt that."

"Okay," she breathes out.

"Good," he says, going over to the cupboard to collect plates for them. "Tomorrow, four of my coursemates are coming over so we can work on our module presentation before lectures."

Mary smiles a little. "Making friends?"

"Not as such," he says, shrugging. "But I did know one from primary and secondary school. She moved when we were fourteen, but it was a shock to see her again."

"_She_?" Mary asks curiously.

"I think I told you about her a few times years ago? Olivia?"

Mary nods tersely. "The girl who always had a crush on you?"

"You don't need to worry, I'm married," Francis says, grinning. "I'd like to stay that way as well."

"Wonderful," Mary snaps.

Francis recoils. "Mary?"

"It's nothing," she mutters, sighing as she rubs her face. "Sorry. Who are the other people?"

"Uh, there's a guy from China, one from America and the last one is a girl from Egypt, I believe? We're all a bunch of non-British natives so it's kind of less daunting for us to hang out and work."

Mary smiles a little. "That's nice. But you have dual-citizenship."

"I do and that makes all of this slightly easier," he replies. "I'm letting you know because I know tomorrow is your day off, and you'll probably be here?"

She shrugs. "Might go out actually. Do some Christmas shopping."

"With what spare money?" Francis asks, wincing a little.

"My mother sent me some cash," Mary says. "She's starting to pay off her debts to me, I guess. Oh, I was thinking about inviting Jim over to talk?"

"That's good," Francis says. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you and fix your relationship."

Mary nods. "I guess I should plan it for tomorrow, to get out of your hair."

"Don't be silly-"

"You're doing this for us," Mary says, rubbing her bump. "You have to work hard so we can provide for our child. Do your best and smash this presentation."

"I'll try," Francis says, smiling and placing a hand on her stomach. "Right, let's eat. I'm sure he's hungry."

"Or she."

"Or she..." Francis quickly says, laughing when she glares at him.

...

{From Jim: **I'll be in Oxford by twelve, little sis.**}

Mary feels anxious and overjoyed. Cautious yet trusting, Scared yet relaxed. She puts her dress on and slips her feet into ballet flats, not really feeling the boots or heels today.

Twelve o'clock is in an hour, she notes as she checks her watch. Right now, Francis is downstairs with _Olivia_ and three other people she doesn't know. She thinks that she should introduce herself as she and Jim will most likely be in the bedroom or the second living room.

She feels way too uncomfortable to be living like this. It's not like she doesn't have a home in Scotland, but with no support there and Francis studying in Oxford, it makes sense to be where he is. It doesn't make her feel any better than she's not paying rent, which she's sure she would have if she was actually going to university. She wonders how Kenna played that for her parents, convincing them to take on two tenants with no pay as their daughter most likely lives for free.

She turns, giving Francis a smile as he enters. "Tired of studying already?" She asks him, putting earrings on.

"I just wanted to check on you," he says, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck. "I miss you."

Mary giggles. "You're only downstairs!"

"I know," he whines. "But I miss you every second. Even when I'm at work or on campus."

"You're so sweet," she mumbles, turning in his arms to kiss him and wrap her arms around his neck. "Do they need you right now?"

He shakes his head. "We're taking a lunch break. We've been at this for three hours already. I'm hoping to finish it today so I won't ever have to deal with them until we present it."

Mary laughs. "Well, how long do you have?"

"About twenty minutes. Why?"

"I'm picking up James from the coach station by twelve," she explains. "So, I have about twenty minutes too for a..."

"You want to have sex?"

She grins, nodding. "I'll hopefully be quiet this time so our little guests downstairs don't bat an eyelid," she says into his ear before nipping at it.

"Well," Francis says shakily. "I, for one, am not complaining."

His lips meet hers.

...

"Jim!"

James looks around and his eyes settle on Mary, a small smile taking over his face as he walks over to bring her into a tight hug. "Hey, Mary."

"Hi," she breathes out, pulling away. "Uh, is that your only luggage?"

"I'm only staying for two nights," he reminds her, showing her his travel bag. "Shall we go?"

Mary nods and leads him to Kenna's car. "Are you hungry? There's food at the house."

"Food sounds great right about now. Had a stressful journey," he says, putting his bag onto the backseat before getting into the passenger seat and seeing Mary take the driver's seat. "How's the baby?"

"You know?" Mary asks calmly, starting the car.

"Yes, your mother told me. She thought I knew already."

Mary scowls. "When did you talk to her?"

"Needed to grab some things from the house. She was there," Jim explains. "She seems happy about the idea of becoming a grandmother. But I want to ask if you are really ready and if this is how you want your life to go."

"It is," Mary snaps. "This is my life. My decisions, not controlled or made around you or Mum."

Jim's eyes soften and he nods. "I'm sorry, Mary. I don't think I've ever said that to you."

Mary shrugs. "I always know when you or Mum are sorry."

"So, who's the father?" James asks, moving the conversation along.

Mary sends him a quick glare as she stops at a red light. "Who do you think? Unless I'm the Virgin Mary reborn into the twenty-first century."

Jim laughs, giving her a wink. "Wouldn't that be nice? Is it Francis?"

"Yes," Mary confirms. "We're still together even with this news. I'm sorry I never told you when I came to Scotland for Aylee's funeral. You had told me about your gambling situation and I kept quiet. I had already told Mum and was bitter enough after our encounter, that I didn't think to even tell you."

"As you said, it's your life, little sis," he replies easily. "I've noticed the ring, even at the funeral. He's proposed, hasn't he? Wants to do the right thing?"

Mary blushes. "I proposed and we got married actually. Registry Office."

"So, you won't be shunned out of the Catholic community at least," James says lightly. "That's good. Congratulations."

"Yep."

"A baby and a marriage," James says slowly.

Mary sighs. "We've got this, Francis and me."

"I don't doubt it. But we're not exactly flush with cash," James tells her. "I mean, Dad probably had some money stored somewhere for a rainy day, but things are difficult. Is Francis helping-"

"He's working _and_ going to uni," Mary cuts her brother off. "And I'm working as well, deciding on a gap year. The money Dad left _me_ is being put into my education when I continue it. As for now, my paycheck from Aunt Joanna's business is keeping us steady and the fact that Kenna's allowed us to live with her for free until we can afford to rent and get out of her hair."

Jim nods. "So Francis working means that his parents cut him off?"

"They aren't too happy as you and Mum are, let's just say," Mary whispers. "It was so horrible, the things they told us, the threats they made... How it will put an ugly stain on the good Valois name and all that shit."

"What do they know?" Jim snaps. "I'm surprised Francis is a nice guy with parents like his. They're snakes and I'm glad that you both are away from that drama. You need _support_ and not condemnation."

Mary is surprised and she gives her brother a smile. "Really?"

"Of course," James says. "You're an adult, Mary. Eighteen may be the beginning of a lot of things, being legal to drink for starters, but it's as it is. You are _legal_ and an _adult_. Your life is your life. Get married, have babies, live a little, work... As long as you are happy and comfortable and no one gives you shit for it otherwise they'd have me to deal with."

"Thank you," Mary replies. "We've never been really close, have we?"

Jim shakes his head. "It's my fault. I... I found not having Dad around hard. I lashed out, drank, partied a lot, spent a lot, blew my inheritance and cried about it like a baby when I realised that it wasn't coming back... We've been dealt a bad deal and I wonder how we both managed to get through that."

Mary reaches over and takes his hand, her other hand still firmly on the steering wheel as she drives. "A lot of patience and people who care about us."

"You had the girls but I wish I could have been there for you," he says. "I should have been there for you more."

"It's okay."

"It's not," he breathes out, his voice becoming strained. "I'm the older sibling, I should be helping and protecting _you_. I'll work hard, Mary. I'll change for good and I'll be there for you, Francis and this baby... I'm going to see if I can take back the family company."

Mary turns to him in surprise. "Oh?" She asks, quickly turning to the road.

"Yeah. I'm ready. It's not only me I have to think about. I have to be a man and look after my family as the head of it. That includes you and your little unit," he tells her. "If you ever need money, just call and I'll give you everything you need."

"Thank you, James," Mary says. "But Francis and I would like to..." She trails off, thinking deeply about it. "Thanks for the offer."

She doesn't know if she and Francis would be able to do it alone, so she can't cut off another possible source of income.

"You are very kind," she adds.

"I'm your brother. It's my job," is James's reply before he presses a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "I'm here to stay, Mary. Things will be different now."

"Promise?" Mary asks softly.

Jim nods. "I promise."

...

When they arrive at the house, Mary takes notice that Francis and his team of coursemates are still there in the kitchen/living area. Jim strolls in behind her, shutting the front door as all eyes land on them.

Francis gets up, coming over to them to shake James's hand but James quickly pulls him into a tight hug.

"Apparently, we're brothers now," James says into his ear. "Treat my sister well."

Francis beams, his blue eyes meeting Mary's browns. "Of course," he says as they pull away. "Welcome to Oxford."

"Cheers," Jim's Scottish accent rings through as he looks around. "No Kenna?"

"She's at lectures," Mary explains. "Shall we head up to your room and leave these lovely people to work?"

James nods, sending a quick wave to Francis's 'friends' before he's led upstairs by Mary. He looks around in awe, complimenting the detailing and furnishings of the home.

Mary knows he's being nice. She knows he knows she has nothing to do with it, her godsister and godmother having a heavy hand in the design of this beautiful house she calls 'home'.

"It's more home than home," Mary says to him softly, her voice tinted with sadness.

"To be honest," James starts. "It stopped being home when Dad died."

Mary gives him a wry smile. "Indeed," she says, heading down the opposite hall to Kenna's room.

She opens the door on the last and shows James inside, seeing him place his things on the bed with a navy set of bed sheets, pillows and a duvet. There are simple drawings and paintings framed on the walls, made by Kenna for wanting a more personal and homely touch to the house.

Mary sees James's eyes on the one above the bed. It's a pride of lionesses, five lounging together underneath the soft glow of the orange sun. It's Mary's favourite in the room, knowing the significance of that painting made shortly after Aylee's death when Kenna couldn't sleep one night and had a burst of inspiration.

The morning after that, her best friend had come downstairs looking tired with speckles of paint all over her face, hair and underneath her fingernails. The painting had briefly found its place by the kitchen window to dry.

"It's signed 'MM'," Jim states, pointing at the painting. "Mckenna Marie."

Mary smiles. "This painting was made after Aylee died. The five lionesses represent Aylee, Kenna, Greer, Lola and me. Sisters and a _pride_. She's talented, isn't she?"

Jim chuckles softly. "Isn't she the perfect one out of your group? Fluent in fifteen languages, has many hobbies and talents and can play seven instruments?"

Mary scowls but grins. "That's the one."

"You were so stubborn when it came to learning how to play the piano," he says. "It was Dad's favourite past time and your mother forced you to play in hopes of bringing him back to life in the house."

"It worked," Mary whispers. "I felt closer to him whenever my fingers hit the keys. Did you know that the letters to me from _him_ were faked?"

James shakes his head. "Marie told me when she came to the house. Said that it was the same for me as well," he replies. "It hurts. I truly thought that he said those things about me, about _us_."

"What do you..." Mary takes a shaky breath, sitting on the bed as her brother joins her. "What do you remember about him?"

James's eyes water. "He was great. Always happy around me, never sad or angry. He loved to sing, play the lute and the harp and the piano... He worked hard but played harder. He and Marie would waltz every Sunday after supper and I'd play my violin, his brown eyes sparkling my way in pride... He... wanted one of each. A son and a daughter and when he found out that Marie was pregnant with you, oh Lord, his life was the brightest."

Mary lets out a sob. "He loved me?"

"Of course he did! The first time he laid his eyes on you was the first time I'd ever seen him _cry_," James says. "I had never seen so much love in my life and it made me happy. He brought me onto his lap and showed me you. Then eight days later, he was gone and the light and love went with him."

Now, she's full-on crying, her head meeting Jim's shoulder and he hugs her tightly, apologising for making her cry. She's already emotional from all the hormones going on inside her body from her pregnancy, but that's destroyed her stone shield around her heart.

"I hope that when your baby is born, the light in yours and Francis's lives will shine so bright and that it will never be put out," James whispers. "Cherish your child, love them and never let them go."

"I won't," she says. "I won't ever let this baby go."

"Good," he says. "I should probably eat now."

Mary giggles, pulling away and wiping her tears. "Oh, yes. I've cooked so much, you can take your pick if you don't mind going back downstairs to all the staring."

"Worth the risk, my stomach's rumbling," James says, laughing.

...

That evening, Mary and her brother eat dinner with Francis and Kenna, the two women sharing stories of themselves to the men with much laughter and disbelief at some of the wacky stories they tell.

It makes Mary happy, her hand sometimes going to James's shoulder as she laughs, just to make sure he's physically there and not a part of her dream. He's real, it assures her, a smile brightening her face every time.

They may not have Francis's parents, but they do have a lot of support from her side at least. Even her Uncle Christian sent some money just before dinner with a text saying that he's still proud of her. Mary's slightly scorned and annoyed, the fact that he faked her father's letters to her still in her head, but she doesn't reject the money.

Mary knows that Francis is awkward and uncomfortable that the support they are getting is mostly from her side. Especially since his parents cut him off. But every little helps, right? A baby costs a lot and they barely make anything, checking cheap but reasonable furniture and buggies for the baby just to stay within budget.

They'd see something nice, but it's too expensive. They'll find a nice place to consider moving to, but it's too expensive. They want to buy clothes or shoes or something nice for someone, but it's too expensive.

They don't need to set aside money for food as Kenna's sorted out weekly deliveries courtesy of her wonderful, rich and understanding parents, but still, they feel in debt to the woman and Mary starts leaving fifty pounds notes in envelopes every week, slid under Kenna's door.

The first time, Kenna returns it, but then as time went on after she and Mary had a disagreement about it, she keeps the money. Not for herself, but for the baby but she won't tell Mary or Francis that. A sort-of savings jar for the baby.

"I missed this," Mary says, lacing her fingers through Francis's hair with one hand as her other hand stuffs food into her mouth. She chews and swallows before continuing with, "Us all spending time with each other."

"Well, let's thank James's appearance for that," Kenna states. "It's really nice to see you."

"And you, Kenna," Jim says, his gaze holding onto hers for a little longer than necessary. He smiles when she gives him a small smile.

Mary doesn't miss it and she frowns. "So, Kenna are you busy tomorrow?"

Kenna looks away from James, a smile quirking her lips upwards even more. "I've got a half-day at work. Why, do want to hang out?"

Mary nods. "James and Francis can get to know each other whilst we go out shopping or catch a breather," she says.

"I'm down," Kenna agrees, eating.

Mary raises her eyebrows. Maybe she is wrong to suspect anything untoward with Kenna. Here she is, eating normally and it's not like she's lost any weight or anything. Maybe she is being too sensitive and worrisome. There's nothing wrong with her friend, she's eaten in front of her many times. It's just her mind wanting to play mother hen so soon.

"I can't believe it's December soon," Mary says. "By next Christmas, we'll have a baby."

"I'm so excited for you," Kenna says, grinning. "Babies are wonderful, honestly. I'm almost jealous."

"Almost?" Francis laughs.

Kenna giggles. "I mean, if I wasn't studying for a degree and had all the money in the world, I'd be popping out perfect little babies for my baby minion army."

"You're so weird," Francis states, chuckling.

"Who doesn't want to be weird?" Kenna asks. "Weirdness is really good for one's soul. You let Bash know that."

Mary turns to her, a grin playing on her lips. "Are you considering getting with Bash?"

"Francis's brother?" James asks in surprise, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Yeah," Mary says, nodding. "He and Kenna have unfinished business."

"Is that right?" He asks, sipping his drink.

Kenna sighs, shrugging. "He's a guy that I've been interested in at one point."

"You guys sneak off for cigarette meetings and sex," Mary states. "Interested is putting it lightly."

"He's single now," Francis informs Kenna, grinning. "Ready to mingle or you know, be down to be friends with benefits. Whatever gets you down an aisle..."

"Francis!" Kenna cries out, her cheeks reddening, covering her ears. "I thought that was my go-to move! Teasing you about sex..."

Francis laughs as Mary pats his back in approval. "What can I say? I'm interested in my brother's love life. One of them might be my sister-in-law one day and I know I'd like one, in particular, to be it since it will make my life much easier as my wife and she are best friends."

Kenna narrows her eyes. "You devious little blonde man," she says, laughing. "You know what? We'll see. We'll see, Francis." She puts her hands down.

Mary gives him a high-five. "Manipulation as you divide and conquer!"

"I taught you that!"

"It's always sweet to use things against people that are theirs," Mary says happily.

Kenna playfully rolls her eyes at the couple. "You're both lucky I love you and will not be kicking you out for doing this."

"Not that you would anyway," Francis says. "Mary's pregnant, do you really want to kick a pregnant woman out when the weather's getting colder and colder?"

"I can be a bitch sometimes," Kenna replies. "Don't test me."

Francis turns to Mary, holding a hand over his mouth mockingly. "She totally won't do it. She's too weak. That and she's a bitch all the time anyway."

Mary snorts, doing the same. "She loves me too much to do that as well. In eighty per cent of the pictures on her wall in her bedroom, I'm in them! Obsessed with me, she is."

"See what I put up with?" Kenna asks, turning to James in disbelief. "It gets weirder every time she gets more pregnant. This baby is taking her sanity. And his as well!"

The couple laughs as James chuckles and Kenna playfully scowls.

Mary beams happily, this has certainly made her day, her week and well, her whole damn month.

...

"Stay for Christmas," Mary tells her brother, her hand going to rest on his forearm as they stand by the door of his room.

Jim is surprised at the offer. "A-Are you sure?"

"Did I stutter?" She teases him. "Yeah, I'm sure. We've not spent Christmas together in a long time. I'd always fly out to France and spend it with Francis and his family... This year, things are different.

James beams, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. "I'd love to."

"Kenna will be here by Boxing Day and so will Bash. It will be our little family unit," Mary says. "I might even get us a small turkey."

"If you'd like, I can cook?"

"Oh?"

"I'm sure Francis will prefer revising for his exams and you'd like to rest those _cankles_ you keep muttering about despite having none at all," he replies, making her laugh. "What do you say?"

Mary nods happily. "You've never poisoned me with food before. Why not? Takes a whole load off my back."

"Good," he says. "Well, I should head to bed. Francis is probably waiting for you to join yours."

"He really is good to me," Mary tells her brother. "I'm glad you get along."

James smiles. "I'm glad too. Goodnight, Mary."

"Goodnight, James," she replies quietly as he enters the room and closes the door.

She turns and goes to her room, shutting the door behind her and joining Francis in the bed. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, intending for it to go deeper but he stops her.

"I'm tired, Mary," he says quietly, brushing her hair from her eyes. "It's late."

Mary sighs but she agrees, seeing that the time is past midnight. She settles her back onto the bed and turns on her side, her arms wrapping around Francis's waist. She feels him shift uncomfortably in the bed before he turns to her.

"I'm feeling a bit hot. Can we not snuggle tonight?"

"I can open the window?" She suggests.

Francis shakes his head. "I will."

He gets up and opens two windows partially before getting back into the bed and turning his back from her. His eyes close and he feels Mary's arms return to his frame.

"Mary..."

"Francis...!" She whines back.

"Babe, I'm very uncomfortable. I've had a long day, can we just leave it tonight?" He asks gently.

Mary scoffs, letting him go and turning away from him. "Fine," she snaps. "Goodnight."

"Yeah, night," he mumbles, yawning before falling asleep.

Sleep doesn't come easy to Mary.

...

Mary smacks Francis's arm when the doorbell wakes her up the next morning. It's Saturday and she curses whoever rings that blasted bell. When Francis covers his head and mumbles something about her doing it, she gets out of their bed and almost rips the door open.

She sees Kenna leaving her room, just as tired and as dead as her, and they roll their eyes, making their way downstairs. Mary gets there first, opening the door and ready to berate whoever stands behind it.

But the words die on her lips as she whispers, "Catherine."

"Hello, ladies," Catherine says nonchalantly as she steps inside, Bash rolling his eyes as he helps her with her four large branded suitcases. "Take them upstairs."

Bash gives her a glare. "I'm not your servant."

"Then why did you offer to come with me?"

"_You_ offered to let me come," Bash replies, crossing his arms. "Was that just to get free labour?"

Catherine smiles, turning to Mary. "Henry's sons really never fail to surprise me," she tells them, watching Bash start to take her suitcases up anyway. "Right, I am here and I am staying until the end of January. I can't wait to spoil my grandson! One of the suitcases is full of baby things, Francis's old clothes and teddies, the whole bunch."

Mary gasps. "We're keeping the gender a secret."

Catherine rolls her eyes, her hands going over to Mary's bump. "It's a boy. Trust me."

"But-"

"And I have the perfect name selection. The child must certainly be named after Francis, one of his middle names will suffice," Catherine cuts her off. "Simon is a good choice."

"That will get him bullied," Kenna says under her breath. "Why are you here now?"

Catherine shrugs. "The divorce is finalised, the villa is finished and I got to keep the small jet so here I am! Henry can't stop me from getting to know my precious first grandchild."

"Clarissa has children," Bash states to her, coming down the stairs.

Catherine sighs, rolling her eyes. "But we don't see her or them, do we?" She snaps "I will be here through every step here on out. In fact, I might prolong my stay beyond January! Perhaps until the baby's first birthday..."

Mary mentally curses. Now, her mother and Catherine will be battling it out to be the better grandmother or 'Meme'. Jesus, which one of them will even have the French title?

"Oh, the baby will call me 'Nonna'. I've always wanted to be called 'Nonna'," Catherine gushes, heading to the kitchen. "I will teach him Italian..."

Mary sighs in relief. Makes sense that she'll take the Italian counterpart. "Awesome," she mumbles, following her as Kenna slowly walks behind them.

Catherine starts opening cupboards, slamming them closed when she can't find what she needs. It wakes Francis and Jim up, the pair of them grumbling as they come down the stairs warily soon after.

"There he is!" Catherine says, grinning as she goes over to cup Francis's cheeks. "My favourite son!"

Francis rolls his eyes, pulling back from her grip. "Why are you here, Mum?"

"Long story, but what matters is that I am here to fully support you and Mary with your baby," she says. "I am an expert in child-rearing."

"I wonder how you all survived," Kenna says under her breath as she grabs six mugs and switches the kettle on after filling it.

Francis groans. "One of those better be for me," he says.

"Wish it was alcohol," Kenna mutters in reply.

Mary giggles, going over to help her best friend as Francis takes a seat at the island with Jim. "I think we all need a nice little wake-up this morning."

"Want one?" Kenna asks Bash, sending him a smile. "I know exactly how you like yours."

Bash gives her a smile back. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she replies, quickly making the tea and turning to Mary. "I've got to get ready for work but I will meet you here at one?"

"Yeah, sure," Mary says, taking over in making the teas as Kenna heads upstairs. She gives Bash his and sends him a knowing look, her eyes going over to the stairs.

He rolls his eyes playfully. "I'll be upstairs," he tells them, taking his tea up with him.

Mary grins and turns to her mother-in-law. "Catherine, would you like to come shopping with Kenna and me later on?"

"I would love to," Catherine says, getting a mug and taking a sip from it. "Disgusting. Cheap student tea."

Mary shares an amused look with Francis. "It's actually Kenna's _expensive_ tea imported from Belgium."

"Is it?" Catherine asks, surprised. "It might be an acquired taste then."

Francis laughs, sliding a mug towards James. "I've got some work to do this morning, but we could also hit town at one? Shared car trip, different plans?"

"Yeah, decreases our carbon footprint," James says, turning to his sister. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Mary says. "Why don't you and Catherine get to know each other since we'll be spending Christmas together? Francis and I need to talk."

Jim pales and sends his sister fearful eyes. "Uh, I need a shower-"

"I wouldn't want my mother-in-law to be all alone," Mary tells him. "We'll be quick, I promise."

"Tell me about yourself, James," Catherine says, placing one leg over the other as she studies him intently. "The brother of my daughter-in-law is _family_, I guess..."

When they get upstairs, Mary turns to Francis with a frown. "Are we... good?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Yesterday night," Mary mumbles. "When you didn't want me all over you."

Francis sighs. "I'm coming down with a cold. I didn't want you to catch it."

"Oh."

"Isn't it like bad when you're pregnant?" He asks, shrugging. "I didn't mean to come off across as horrible. I had a long day, I almost fell asleep in my last lecture at five, my head was hurting badly and I could feel my sinuses go haywire. I'm sorry."

She smiles softly. "It's fine," she says. "I could look after you? In sickness and in health, remember stupid?"

"Hey!" Francis laughs. "Who are you calling 'stupid'? Here I was feeling concern for my unborn child and wife and she insults me."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he says, quickly kissing her. "I smell awful, so if you want to join me in the shower or bath..."

"I thought you didn't want me to get sick?"

"Everyone feels better when they're in hot water," Francis says. "Come on, join me."

Mary blushes, looking around. "Fine."

...

Mary sighs, leaning her head back as Catherine looks through the racks of baby clothes, bemoaning the idea of choosing colours revolved around gender-neutral. Mary wants neutral, yellows and greens and beiges.

"She's distracted, we can leg it," Kenna whispers into her ear, making Mary grin as she thinks about her wedding day when she and Francis legged it during their little car incident.

But this time, she's staying put. She doesn't want to seem like an ungrateful daughter-in-law as she says, "We ought to stay. But we can trick her into paying for lunch."

"Good thinking," Kenna says, grinning. "I spent my paycheck on you, Francis and the baby."

"What about the rent money we give you?"

Kenna rolls her eyes. "It's not like any of us are going to pay my _parents_ rent money. I save it for a rainy day." Or for the baby.

"How about... this one!" Catherine says, cutting into their conversation with a white Christening gown. "The one Francis wore is so old and delicate, we've put that in the family vault room."

"The family 'what' now?" Kenna asks, eyes wide. "My parents just stuffed our gowns into trunks in the attic. How the other half live, eh?"

"You _are_ the same half," Mary tells her, laughing. "Catherine, it's beautiful."

Catherine beams. "It's gender-neutral as well. The same gown Francis wore, my daughters wore as well as the younger boys. That was made from Italian fabric. This one feels cheaper, but it is something. We should organise the Christening for Win-"

"Catherine, the baby isn't even here yet!"

"But it will be and you'll be too tired and milked out to even think about lifting a finger and organising a grand event. This will make all the women in my country club jealous. A grandson to continue to the line."

Mary scoffs. "One minute you're berating Francis for being a teenage father, the next you're planning to parade our child about for your friends. And it can be a girl!"

"Mary, there are things you do not understand," Catherine simply says. "You will one day when you are successful in your field and raking in the money from all directions."

"Whatever," Mary mutters under her breath.

"Oh, Lord! Have you even began doing the nursery?"

Mary groans, covering her face. "We said we'll get started when we had a good amount of money in our banks."

"What you need is a baby shower," Kenna tells her. "Invite all the girls from boarding school and they will obviously be fighting to show everyone who is wealthier than the rest. That means, expensive buggies and highchairs, toys, you name it!"

Mary tuts. "I hate all of those girls except you, Greer, Lola and Aylee," she says. "I'd never invite them to my baby shower. The judgemental bitches."

"I guess," Kenna says, leaning back in her seat and yawning. "Are we nearly done yet? Starting to get bored."

Mary laughs, disregarding Catherine's glare at them. "I hope you won't bore easily when the baby's here."

"Well..." Her friend trails off teasingly.

"If you ladies are done," Catherine says. "I need to find my Christmas outfit. I left France in a hurry so I couldn't book an appointment for the boutique. A good scarlet dress should do it. I might just pair it up with diamonds and not pearls."

Mary and Kenna sigh. They'll be stuck with Mary's monster-in-law for _ages_ now.

...

"That movie was actually... good," Jim says, turning to Francis in slight surprise. "I do wish you would have let me pay."

"Oh, I didn't pay," Francis says, smirking. "Brother dearest did."

Bash rolls his eyes but smiles. "It's nothing, honestly. An unborn kid is draining all of his money, it's the least I could do to make sure he bonds with his new brother-in-law. Perhaps, he'll stop annoying me now that you're around more."

Jim chuckles. "He's an alright guy," he says. "Was surprised to know that my little innocent sister was knocked up, but wouldn't have expected a decent guy to do it."

"Huh," Bash says. "If anyone knocked up our little sisters, I'd kill them."

"Well, let's just say some little sisters will kill us first before we can get to their baby daddies," Jim replies. "She loves Francis and I approve of him."

"How gracious of you," Francis replies before he sneezes. "Great."

"Don't get me sick," Bash begs him. "I've just beaten a cold off last week from Charles."

Francis grins. "I do not miss living in that madhouse. No more queues for the toilets despite having more bathrooms than people in the household, no more consecutive colds and cases of flu or nits going around... The only person I give piggyback rides to now is Mary. At home, I'd be giving all four of the little ones rides _everywhere_ until my back almost gave in."

"And now, you're having a child of your own," Jim says. "Are you sure about that?"

They laugh and look up to spot Catherine leading Mary and Kenna into a department store, the younger women looking bored out of their wits as Catherine more or less talks to herself.

"Your mother scares me," James says.

"She scares all of us," Bash states. "Let's go before they see us. There's a pub nearby."

Francis nods approvingly. "Might just stick with a glass of red wine."

"Parenthood really has changed you and the baby isn't even here yet," Bash teases him. "You'll be begging for a shot or two when we get there."

...

Mary takes a deep breath, fixing her hair as she sighs and stares at herself in the mirror. She feels drained and her feet ache, her desire to still be shopping gone. It's Catherine, she knows it - the woman has pulled them from shop to shop and now, to an expensive restaurant and Mary isn't sure whether she's paying for herself or not.

Sighing, she checks her online banking and her heart flutters when she sees that some money has come in from work that she doesn't need to squirrel away. Everything is going into the baby budget. At least Catherine uses her own money as they go around each store.

Washing her hands and drying them with the hand dryer, Mary returns back to their table and picks up the menu. Her eyes glaze over the options and settle on the cheapest option, the vegetarian salad. It's not filling nor seemingly that tasteful, but she'll put some salad dressing to pick it up a little.

"The lobster seems out of season for me," Catherine says, placing her menu down and retrieving her compact mirror to check for frown lines. Not that she needs to worry if she has them or not, everyone knows she's pushing fifty.

"So, what will you go with, Mary?" Kenna asks, rolling her eyes at Catherine's actions.

Mary shrugs. "The salad."

"That's bland," Catherine states. "Look at you! You're all skin and bones! You're carrying my _grandchild_. Choose something meatier. In fact, have two mains - it's all on me."

Mary laughs inwardly but outwards, her eyes widen in surprise. "Pardon?"

"This is on me. Go on, choose something so that my grandson won't starve."

Mary shares a pointed look with Kenna, picking up her glass of water to take a sip from it. "When it comes out a _girl_, you will now know why I tried to stop you from buying those baby suits with the cute, little bowties. Oh, and are _nonrefundable_."

"Baby clothes are always in season," Catherine replies dismissively. "Another child of mine will have a son if you don't one day. Or I can pre-plan. Who is to say that you and Francis won't give this baby a sibling?"

Mary spits up her water, almost choking. "I've not even had this baby and you're talking about _more_?"

"You're right. We best see how this one looks like before thinking about mixing your genes again," Catherine says, placing her mirror back into her handbag. "We do not want ugly babies, do we?"

"We will love our child, good-looking or not," Mary squeaks out.

Catherine scoffs. "Henri Jr was an ugly baby. He is very lucky he grew up to be a handsome child. Trust me, when you think about family Christmas card photos, you'll thank me."

"Dear Lord," Kenna mutters, sipping her wine.

"And you better pray that the baby has Francis's looks. He takes after _me_ and well, I am beautiful," Catherine says happily as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Blonde, blue-eyed, _handsome_. I suppose Sebastian is lucky he took after his own mother mostly. It's Henry's genes that are the ugly genes. Have you seen his late mother, God rest her soul? She had a..." She looks around, cupping a hand to her mouth as she leans towards the girls. "Moustache!"

"Oh?" Mary asks, eyes wide.

"Oh, whenever we had to kiss cheeks, I was dreading it," Catherine says, shivering. "It was awful. Small mercies that you are beautiful, young women. No daughter-in-law likes kissing their hairy mother-in-law. Advice when your sons marry."

Kenna shakes her head in disbelief, waving over the waiter. "Well, if you're paying, I'll have the steak-"

"My daughter-in-law only, Kenna dear," Catherine says, taking Mary's hand and beaming. "Marry my former stepson and I might consider it. _Might_. For now, you have your parents footing your bill."

Kenna snorts, giving Mary an incredulous look. "How lucky are you to have _her_ as your mother-in-law?"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Catherine frowns but shrugs it off, her attention going back to Mary. "Your friend, she is strange. I hope she doesn't make the shortlist for the godmother role?"

Mary giggles. "Oh, Catherine. There's a lot you can't even consider when it comes to _my_ child," she says, patting her mother-in-law's hand. "There is no short-list, she is the godmother."

"And godfather?" Catherine asks, eyes wide.

"You'll have to ask Francis," Mary says, waving her hand dismissively. "I think he was going to ask Bash?"

Catherine sighs. "Of course. It is good to keep it in the family, I guess. And it is a good choice, Bash did inherit a lot from his late grandfather."

"Why is everything about money with you?" Mary asks, annoyed. "The godparents could be poor for all I care, as long as they care about our child."

"Come back when you struggle to find a house with the money you're living on currently," Catherine tells her. "Then you'll be glad for friends in high places. That child will need all they can get with his parents being so stubborn and determined to go bankrupt."

"Catherine-"

"The waiter's here!" Kenna calls out, picking up her menu and turning to him. "Oh, wonderful. I'd like a sirloin steak. Well done..."

Mary ignores the conversation taking place, an unsettling feeling resting in her stomach. All her life, her family depended on her. She never actually considers what would happen if her inheritance money ran out. Well, she did partially.

Get a degree, get a job, money, house, marriage, kids.

But she's deferred for a year, working on a low income, her inheritance money is dwindling out, she lives with her best friend and pays fifty quid towards rent and she's almost four months pregnant and married.

At eighteen.

"Mary?" Catherine calls her name before tutting and turning back to the waiter. "You know what? She'll have the steak, make sure there is no red meat inside. Oh, and the lentil soup, that will give her enough protein for the baby..."

Mary eyes water and she excuses herself from the table for the second time that day. She heads to the bathroom and retrieves her phone from her pocket, quickly dialling Francis's number.

When he doesn't reply, she curses and sighs heavily. She tries to keep the tears at bay, succeeding as she tries her husband again. When he doesn't answer, she gives up and hopes that somehow, she can be assured about all of this.

About whether this baby and keeping it is the right decision.

It takes a lot to look after a baby, raise them and care for them. And they're making a lot of sacrifices to make this work. But it will work out in the end, right?

Mary swallows deeply, rubbing her bump as she bites her bottom lip and closes her eyes.

"Give me a sign..." She begs. "_Any_ sign."

...

"Let's get you home," Bash says, steadying his drunk brother. "And here I thought you were ill and sticking with one wine?"

"I guess I needed those shots," Francis slurs. "You're the best. And thank you for paying."

Bash playfully rolls his eyes, trying to follow James to the car. "Maybe we should take a cab. I don't want Mary to see him like this. At least before they've come back to the house, we'll have him sober enough."

James nods. "Smart idea," he says. "Come on, bud. Let's get you home," he says, helping Bash steady Francis on his feet. "Does he normally drink this much?"

"He's always been a lightweight," Bash mutters lightly. "I guess he needed it - work and studying are not a healthy mix sometimes."

"Fair enough," Jim replies, flagging down a black cab. "Right, I'll get in first."

When they are all seated, Francis rests his head on Bash's shoulder and closes his eyes. It makes Bash roll his eyes but he doesn't mind, bringing a hand to rest on Francis's shoulder.

"Is he asleep?" Jim asks quietly.

"I think," Bash says just as quietly. "He doesn't snore."

Jim nods, turning to look out of the window. "Is he a good man?"

"My brother... well, he's the better one out of us all," Bash says easily. "If there's anyone in the world who loves children and Mary more than anyone else, it's him."

"That's all I need to hear, thanks," Jim whispers.

Bash nods. "You're welcome."

"So... What's the deal with you and Kenna?"

"We're friends, I guess."

"Seems to be more than that from everyone else," James replies. "Even when I was stuck with your lovely stepmother, she couldn't help but bring up her name in the same sentence as yours a few times. I need to know."

Bash turns to him. "What do you need to know?"

"Do you like her?"

"Why?"

"Two years back, Kenna and I... We hooked up. We never told Mary, I mean, having sex with your little sister's best friend is awful. But we're adults now and it's not like Mary has any right to say something," James says.

Bash frowns. "You... like her?"

"I do," Jim admits. "Then Mary said you guys sneak off for cigarettes and sex and... well, it seems neither of you is actually taking the plunge but treating whatever is between you as fun."

"I will be honest," Bash starts. "I broke up with my girlfriend for her. And before then, we'd already started... seeing each other."

"Oh."

"Things are complicated, James," Bash says, sighing. "Relationships are weird."

James nods. "Especially when it revolves her. She's an enigma."

"Pandora's box."

James laughs. "Yes, that too. I guess I should back off then because I can't compete when you have my sister on your side."

"Kenna's not a prize to be won. I'm sure she can make her mind up about who she wants. If it's a man or not."

"What?"

"Kenna didn't tell you?" Bash asks, surprised. It's been news for a while now. "She's... she didn't put a label, but she came out and said she liked girls as well as guys."

Jim gasps. "Not surprised. She did fawn over girls when they were still at school. Good for her."

"Whatever she decides, I'll still be there for her."

Jim nods and looks out the window. "You and your brother, you're decent guys."

Bash smirks. "We are."

"Wow, no modesty?"

"No," Bash says. "I'll text Kenna and tell her that we've gone home."

Jim clicks his tongue. "Good idea."

...

It's late when the women get back, shopping bags being dumped into the foyer in their heaps. It makes Mary roll her eyes as she steps over some to get to the kitchen, turning the lights on as she goes.

"Catherine, you really didn't need to buy all of this," Mary tells her when the older woman and Kenna join her. "Add the total up and Francis and I will pay you back-"

"Don't you dare," Catherine tells her softly. "I know I've been a bit difficult today. Especially on the topic of money and how you are going to care for this child." She takes a seat at the island. "My parents were never there when I was pregnant with Clarissa. I wish they were. I wish that besides that, I could be my own person and not be told what to do by whoever was in my life. My parents, my ex-husband, my family in general. Women get dealt with the shorthand of the deck. They carry the child, provide its food and nurture. Men can go as they please and still get praised when they become a father, take paternity leave and return to their jobs. Women, we have to fight for our jobs back, fight for our social standing and career goals. I just don't want you to be judged for a decision that will stick with you for life. Children are not toys; even after they turn eighteen, they are still your child."

Mary sits beside her. "Thank you," she tells her. "I may have been a little off."

"The last thing I wanted when I was pregnant each time was Henry's mother all over me."

"Yet-"

"I'm doing the same," Catherine says, chuckling. "I love Francis and loving him means I have to get used to his _wife and child_. No mother is ready to lose their child to another woman. He's an adult, I need to let him go."

Mary places a hand on Catherine's shoulder. "You're an inspiration to him. He wants to be a lawyer because of you. He's telling me all of these things about our child because of you. Married and being a father won't mean you lose him. You-"

"I gain a daughter and a grandchild," Catherine whispers, hugging Mary. "Where is that son of mine?"

Kenna nods. "Yeah, I thought they came back..." She walks over to the garden door and points outside. "They're lying on the grass?"

Curiously, Mary and Catherine join Kenna and watch as Francis points up at the night sky. He says something that makes the other men laugh and Mary and Kenna share a cheeky grin.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mary asks her.

"Already one step ahead of you," Kenna replies, making Catherine turn to them in confusion.

"Care to let me in?" She asks.

Kenna giggles. "Just watch," she says, going outside and retrieving the hose pipe. "Bash told me they went to the pub and Francis got a little bit..." She clicks her tongue and creeps towards them.

A metre away she stops and unleashes the water, spraying them as they jolt and splutter, turning to her. She screams when they get up and she runs off, turning back now and then to spray them some more.

"Get them, Kenna!" Mary cries out, clapping.

"Seems like they needed a cold shower," Catherine says, laughing.

Mary gasps and turns to her. "Catherine!"

"I was young once too, you know?"

Mary laughs and puts her arms around Catherine's shoulder. "Now that we've bonded, I think I should stop calling you 'Aunt Catherine'."

Catherine smirks, rolling her eyes playfully. "You drive a hard bargain, Mary. I'm sorry, about everything..."

"It's fine," Mary replies.

"Call me whatever you want. As long as it isn't _Mrs Valois_. God, I hated being called that."

They giggle and return their attention to the scene before them where Bash now has Kenna in his arms as Francis splashes her and Jim eggs him on.

"Ladies, care to save your fellow woman?" Kenna calls out to them.

Mary shakes her head. "I'm pregnant!"

"I've got a bad back!" Catherine says. "And my knees do not work, my hip isn't as it used to be-"

"I get it! Cowards!" Kenna cries back.

Mary laughs, Catherine's arm going around her waist. "I think we need a drink. And someone bought virgin cocktails."

Catherine nods approvingly before snorting. "Virgin..."

"I can imagine all the little jokes now that it's almost Christmas."

"Let me guess, 'Virgin Mary'?"

Mary laughs. "I guess I would play a great Mary in the nativity that our school always put on every year now. Just a year too late."

Gently, Catherine places a hand on Mary's small bump. "The only role that you'll be perfect for right now, is this little one's madre."

Mary's eyes water and she grins happily, her eyes leaving Catherine's as she looks down at the hand on her bump. Gently, she places her own beside it and sighs wistfully.

This was her sign.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas, everybody! I will be doing Christmas specials for ATEOTB and Eighteen. ATEOTB will be updated prior to this so enjoy this new chapter of Eighteen!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**BlerBlerBler [chapter 5]: At this point, they talk but still maintain a distance as their relationship used to be quite a long-distance relationship. They will learn how to talk more now that they're together every day. I have a feeling that Catherine was always on their side but had to play things smart. She is hurt but she's learning how to get used to this new dynamic. Merry Christmas xx**

****elder441 [chapter 5]: Thanks so much! The exams are done until mid-January, urgh but I'll get through them. Merry Christmas and enjoy the next update xx****

* * *

"I'm such an idiot..."

"Yes, you are. But you are _my_ idiot," Mary tells her husband, placing a cold flannel onto his head. "How are you feeling?"

Francis groans. "Terrible."

"I can see that," Mary says, giggling. She helps him wipe his red nose. "I'm sorry I didn't stop Kenna. We needed the laugh."

Francis smiles a little before it disappears and he moans, turning on his side in the bed. "Everything _hurts_."

"Stop being a big baby," Mary teases him. "We're having one already."

"Where's my muuuuuuum?"

Mary playfully rolls her eyes, running her fingers through his curls. "She's sorting out the baby clothes she brought over. She is making sure that the ones she gives us are gender-neutral."

Francis mocks crying. "I want my mum."

"Are you serious? You want your mother to help you get over your cold or flu when you've got a beautiful, sexy wife at your bidding?"

Francis opens one eye to look her up and down. "Meh."

"Francis!" She cries out, smacking him on the arm.

"Ow! My arm's sore!"

"Keep going at that, and it won't be the only sore thing," Mary warns him, getting up from the bed.

Francis laughs. "I'm sorry," he croaks out. "I love you."

"I love you too, idiot."

"Hey!"

"_Snugglebuns_," she says, chuckling. "I'll be right back with some soup and bread, okay? Your mother made it this morning for you guys. To prevent this from happening but you've been getting sick anyway."

Francis rolls over on the bed. "Am I still attractive to you?"

Mary laughs loudly, hunching over. "No, no you're not. You've got mucus coming out everywhere and you look like you're dying."

"I said you were even though I know you'll get fat being pregnant with our child."

"Excuse me?" Mary squeaks out, grabbing her pillow to hit him. "You were lying to me?"

"Of course not!" Francis says. "You look so beautiful, the angels are jealous."

Mary blushes. "Fine, you've saved your arse from getting hit by my pillow this time," she says, hugging the pillow to her chest.

"Puoi prendere mia mamma?" He begs her.

Mary chuckles. "Oh, so being ill has suddenly made you speak Italian more now, has it? And no, I won't get Catherine."

"Sì."

"When our baby's born, you will teach them French _and_ Italian," Mary says wistfully. "I can teach them French, but I'm not even fluent in Scottish Gaelic. I mostly grew up with my French side, not my Scottish side..."

Francis sits up and places the flannel on his bedside table before bringing Mary to his chest. "You don't need a language to teach our child and be close to them. You can teach them how to be compassionate, caring, empathetic, a great person overall. You will have many things to bond with them. Hey, I can even teach you Italian, if you want? You've already learnt how to understand some of what I say sometimes."

"Sì," Mary whispers, kissing him softly.

"That's a great start," Francis breathes out, kissing her neck as her hand trails down his chest. "Mary, when I'm better, I will get take you in this bed and I'll have you saying 'sì' so much until you-"

"Francis, Mary! Wonderful, you're up," Catherine says, making Mary and Francis spring apart from each other. "Francis, hai un aspetto terribile!"

Francis nods. "I know I look terrible, I'm sick. Mum can you make your-"

"You're going to be a father soon, Francis," Catherine tells him. "You are a _man_ so deal with it."

Mary laughs. "I told you."

"Shut up," Francis moans, laying back down and covering his face with her pillow. "Laisse moi seul s'il te plait."

Catherine chuckles to herself. "Oh my little baby," she teases him, gesturing for Mary to follow her. "Let's leave him alone though. He did ask nicely."

Mary laughs and heads out with Catherine, shutting the door behind them. Catherine heads to her room and Mary heads downstairs and finds Kenna sketching in her book beside Bash as they watch TV.

"Oh, you seem to be forgiven," Mary teases her best friend as she walks past to go to the fridge for some juice. She grabs some apple juice and pours some into a glass before taking a sip.

Kenna grins, cheekily placing a hand on Bash's thigh. "I gave him something he couldn't resist."

Mary spits her juice out, her eyes looking up at the back of Kenna's head. "Wait, what?"

"She means chocolate!" Bash says, rolling his eyes playfully.

Kenna starts laughing and turns around to look at Mary. "What did you think I meant?"

"Kenna, you know that I know you know what I thought you meant," Mary replies, pointing at her accusingly.

Kenna raises an eyebrow. "Sex?"

"Kenna!"

"What?" Kenna asks. "You and Francis can't keep your hands off each other, that doesn't mean the rest of us has to suffer."

Mary sips her juice. "Well, being pregnant means that I'm-"

"Horny?"

"Kenna!"

"Sometimes, you're too much of a prude. I don't get why considering you've gone and made a baby and almost every day you and Francis are doing that bed in," Kenna tells her. "And yes, Bash and I did have sex _after_ I gave him the chocolate."

Mary gapes, placing her cup down. "I knew it!"

"And you are surprised...?"

"Not at all," Mary confesses, eyeing Catherine coming down the stairs with a few shopping bags from their trip yesterday. "Are you guys a thing or what?"

Kenna turns to Bash. "Are we a thing?"

Bash shrugs. "I don't know."

She turns back to Mary. "We'll get back to you on that."

"Clear the room, Mary and I need it," Catherine says, standing in front of the TV.

"I was watching that!" Bash cries out.

"And I haven't even had breakfast yet!" Kenna says.

Catherine digs through her handbag and retrieves her purse. "We'll need the whole house instead. I've booked someone to take some measurements. Here's my card, get some breakfast and watch a movie, I don't care." She shoves her card in front of Bash's face.

Bash takes her card without complaint and heads upstairs as Kenna turns to Catherine in confusion.

"Measurements for what exactly? This is _my_ house."

"We need to babyproof it!"

"Mary isn't even four months pregnant!" Kenna yells back. "C-C-Catherine-"

"Kenna, why don't you and Bash go on a first date? Get to know each other beyond the sex," Mary suggests, coming around to wrap her arms around Kenna's shoulders. "I promise you that Catherine won't touch anything she has no right to."

Kenna glares at the older woman. "If she does, I will pay for a hotel for her myself."

She untangles herself from Mary's grip and storms upstairs. Francis comes down and points behind him, a smirk on his face.

"Who pissed her off for me after last night?" He asks.

"Francis," his mother starts. "You should be in bed."

"I'm hungry, Mamma."

Catherine tuts. "Get some food, some orange juice and get back up those stairs. Make sure you tell James to stay in his room, the ladies are busy."

Francis turns to his wife. "And what is going on?"

Mary rolls her eyes. "Lord knows, Francis. Lord knows..."

...

"Gold."

"No."

"Silver."

"No."

"Rose gold?"

Mary slams her head down on the coffee table gently, closing her eyes. "Catherine, neutral. _Neutral_."

"Silver is neutral!" Catherine argues. "Look at the photos of the twins' nursery." She shoves her phone into Mary's face. "Silver with soft pinks. Oh, Henri's nursery was silver with earthy greens and browns... It's an accent colour. Perhaps silver and a dark blue? Is that neutral enough for you?"

Mary sighs. "Where would we even have the nursery?" She asks. "We don't have a home that is doable for university and work."

"Here? I thought Kenna was allowing you to stay?"

"Yes, but-"

"If you need a home, well before the divorce, Henry and I were obviously looking for apartments or houses for Francis," Catherine says, placing her phone down. "I could... loan you a deposit."

Mary lifts her head up in surprise. "Catherine, I can't ask that of you."

"This isn't your home, is it?" Catherine says. "It's Kenna's home and well, you and Francis are married. You will have a baby and-"

"Catherine, Francis and I are already in debt to you, Henry and my family. I can't ask you to-"

Catherine clears her throat. "I may have bought a house... in Oxford..."

"Catherine!"

"It was an impulse 'yay, I'm divorced!' buy!" Catherine explains. "It's very close to the university and your work as well as Francis's. It was meant for Francis anyway, whilst we were looking for a place for him to stay during term times."

Mary shakes her head in disbelief. "What?"

"It makes sense! It is in Francis's name as well, he owns it but I will foot the bill. All you have to do is not tell his father and-"

"We can't accept that, Catherine!"

"You can and you will," Catherine says. "I'm here for you and Francis. Both financially and otherwise."

Mary sighs. "Catherine-"

"Just... accept the house. When you can, you will pay me back then. Forget about interest, I am not petty like Henry," Catherine tells her "Just make sure that Francis is happy."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Think of it as a Christmas gift. And your birthday gift. Francis said you were born in January," Catherine continues. "Please, take it."

Mary shakily nods. "Okay. I will. But I will need to talk to Francis first about it."

"Of course," Catherine replies, sipping her tea. "Right, the nursery..."

...

Christmas comes quicker than Mary can fathom and on Christmas Day, she bemoans the fact that all the shops are closed for the day. She's been craving pickles and cheese and the only thing in the fridge is the cheese.

"Can't you wait until tomorrow?" Francis asks as they head downstairs that morning in their festive pyjamas.

Mary rolls her eyes. "What this baby wants, they get," she replies. She reaches the bottom first and heads straight to the kitchen and to the sink. "You better go and drive everywhere and get me those pickles."

"Mary..." Francis groans, joining her and grabbing the kettle to fill it up.

Mary is about to speak but she looks up and grins. She wonders who put that up during the night, perhaps a cheeky Santa Claus. Cupping Francis's cheeks, she presses a sweet kiss on his lips and that seems to transfix him.

"I will drive miles and miles and find you those pickles," he breathes out before kissing her harder.

Mary grins in the kiss. "Don't worry about them," she tells him when they pull apart. "We'll deal with that tomorrow. I can survive on the Christmas dinner for now."

They turn towards the stairs and see James come down, already rearing to go as he holds a book of recipes.

"Dad's old Christmas recipes," he tells Mary, placing the book on the counter. "How to do the famous Scottish-Stuart-Stuffing, his infamous rummy pie and glazed vegetables... Marie gave it to me."

Mary opens the book in shock, feeling something flutter in her stomach. "She says she's spending Christmas in France. Her brothers are hosting a family gathering."

"Did they invite you?"

"They did," Mary admits. "And you, but we're spending it here."

Francis looks over their shoulders. "It says that you should start the turkey... three hours ago."

James chuckles. "Who on Earth is getting up at three in the morning to start cooking a turkey? This time is for a five o'clock dinner. I hope no one minds if we have it at eight o'clock instead."

"As long as the Christmas special of Kenna's favourite soap isn't on then," Mary tells him. "Better get started. Francis and I will do breakfast."

James grins at her. "Well, we better get started before Francis's mother wakes up."

"She does like seeing food laid out the minute she comes down," Francis says. "And she comes down at eight promptly."

"We have two hours then," Mary says, putting an apron on. "Anyone for some crepes?" She grins, holding up a spatula.

...

When breakfast is eaten and the turkey is in the oven, Mary calls everyone over for presents. She gets to the Christmas tree and retrieves the small box with Francis's name. As everyone sits, she hands it over to him.

Francis smirks. "What is it?"

"Just open it," she says, feeling slightly anxious for his reaction. She hasn't brought up the case of the house since she and Catherine spoke about it but now seems like a good time as ever.

Francis opens the box and lifts the house key up. "Mary, what is this?"

Mary gives him a warm smile. "Our new home."

"Wait, what?" Kenna asks, sitting up straighter. "Since when?"

"Since Catherine bought a house for Francis for him to live in during his stay at Oxford," Mary replies, sending her a meek smile.

Catherine turns to her son. "Don't worry about the money now, just pay me back when you are a successful lawyer, darling."

Francis takes a shaky breath. "Mum, we can't."

"You can," she says. "It was yours anyway."

Mary nods. "We can move there in January, make it baby-proof, do up the nursery... Make it our home."

"Mary, w-we need to talk about this later," Francis says softly. "How about we open more presents, eh? Bash, here's yours." He quickly grabs a gift and throws it into Bash's hands.

Bash gently pries the wrapping paper off and smirks when he sees what he's got. "A book... _Thanks_."

"Not just any book-"

"A book about every horse breed in the world," Bash finishes, scanning the back of the book. "Not that I don't have a million of these already, but seriously, thank you. It is a very thoughtful gift and puts mine to shame as it is technically not for you."

Francis smirks. "No?"

"Go and get it, it's the silver one."

Francis takes the present and shakes it, not hearing much noise from it. "Huh," he says, opening it. "A baby carrier."

"Yeah," Kenna says, snuggling into Bash's side. "We thought you'd look so adorable with your baby on your chest, fast asleep. You could be one of those hot dads."

"Kenna!" Mary gasps.

"What?" Kenna giggles. "Won't it be true?"

Mary blushes. "It would, but you can't acknowledge that."

"Thanks, Bash," Francis says, chuckling to himself. "I guess we're even."

"That wasn't your actual gift," Bash says, reaching beside him and giving him a smaller box.

Francis breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank God. The constant reminder that I'll be a dad in six months really wasn't needed," he says, ripping the wrapping paper off. "Oh. Baby formula."

Bash and Kenna start laughing and Mary giggles, resting her chin on his shoulder as they look at the gift from the floor.

"Open the container," Bash tells him.

Francis rolls his eyes but opens it and gasps when he sees a jewellery box. He opens it and sees a silver chain with the male patron saint of parenthood, St. Louis.

"Bash, this is beautiful," he says, lifting it up to see it clearer. "This would have set you back at least fifteen hundred."

"Well, it's special," Bash replies. "Cherish it."

Mary helps Francis put it on. "And what did you get me?"

"Ask your brother. I am not your brother," Bash teases her, handing her a small box.

Mary grins and opens it. "As expected," she says, showing everyone. "St. Rita of Cascia."

"I hope you love it."

"I do," Mary tells him as Francis helps her put hers on. "Thank you so much."

Kenna gets up and hands everyone, including Catherine, gifts. "Right, when it comes to presents, apparently, I am the best. So, I hope you all like what I got you."

"Even me?" Catherine asks, surprised as she pries open the sparkly ribbon on her large box.

"Oh, even you, Catherine," Kenna says ominously, sitting back down.

Mary opens her gift first and stares at it in shock. "Kenna, how did you get this?"

"My mother through yours," Kenna replies. "When your baby is born, you can show him or her all your baby pictures."

Mary hugs the photo album to her chest. "Kenna, it's so beautiful. And the album itself is so pretty," she says, admiring the white leather material with gold borders.

"I saw it sitting on a window display. I just had to," Kenna says, looking over at Francis. "Open yours."

Francis lifts the lid off his box and smiles, sending Kenna a look. "Really?"

"The book of all age, 'What To Expect When You're Expecting'. Oh, but you would like to take off that tissue paper underneath and look what's under there," Kenna informs him.

He does as told and lifts the photo frame up to his eyesight. "Oh, my God. This was like, the first time Mary and I met."

"Over thirteen years ago," Mary breathes out in awe, admiring their child photos.

"I had to keep that one separate," Kenna states. "Because I snapped a recent picture of the both of you and coincidently, you were wearing the exact colours that day as the ones then."

Francis stands and bends down to hug her tightly. "Thanks, Kenna. It's perfect and the book too." He turns to his wife. "We probably should bypass the joke gifts and let them open those later," he says, making the other couple curious.

Mary blushes. "We really should," she says, quickly eyeing Catherine. "What did Kenna get you?"

"A dress," Catherine says. "Bespoke and in my favourite colour. Blood red."

"How did you get my mother's size?"

Kenna smirks. "A woman always knows," she says, tapping her nose.

Catherine chuckles softly. "At least one person knows my size. Henry never bothered. Thank you, Kenna. It is a lovely gift. I will wear it for New Year's."

"You're very welcome," Kenna says proudly, turning to James. "Open yours, mister."

James opens his gift and chuckles when he sees what it is. "A beard trimmer. Thanks, I was complaining that I left mine back at my ex-girlfriend's."

"Now, you have that one for when you travel," Kenna says, placing a hand on Bash's thigh. "Now, you."

Bash opens his small present box and takes out the item inside. "A ring?"

"Don't worry, it isn't an engagement ring," she quickly says. "Read what it says."

"_'Thank you_'," he reads the silver band. "What does that mean?"

"For everything, I thank you," she tells him simply. "Right, Mary open the rest of your presents!"

Mary gets up and grabs the rest of the presents with her name on before she sits and shakes each one carefully, deciding which to open first. She laughs and opens one, in particular, rolling her eyes playfully at Catherine's way.

"'How To Deal With Monster-In-Laws'," she reads. "Well, thank you, Catherine..."

...

Before dinner, Francis enters their bedroom as Mary dresses in her formal dress for the evening. He slips the key out of his pocket and shows it to her as she fixes her buttons.

"Francis-"

"Mary, there is so much we need to think about regarding this. Like, we just can't accept this," he tells her.

Mary sighs. "As we've said, Catherine already got this for you. It has something to do with Henry that prevented her from-"

"Don't lie to me," Francis says.

Mary looks down. "I'm sorry. She cornered me last month and I couldn't get a word in edgewise. In all honesty, I don't want to move. We'll be leaving Kenna all alone here and-"

"Then we don't speak of this no more," Francis replies, cutting her off. "We rent it out and stay here until we're ready to go. I know how convincing my mother can be, she is a lawyer for a reason and she managed to get half of my father's assets during the divorce. She doesn't take any prisoners."

"She really doesn't," Mary agrees, smiling. "How do we reject her offer? I mean, it's technically yours and she will push that fact."

Francis smirks. "I know how to handle my mother."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, yes it is. Being her favourite helps things. Well, her favourite son."

"Great," Mary replies. "I was thinking we could spend New Year's in Scotland. Visit Greer and Lola and... well, my mother."

Francis nods once. "I see."

"I explained that Catherine would be staying and she didn't want to intrude. If we're repairing our relationship, I'd like us to spend the holidays with each other. It's not like we haven't spent the Christmas holidays apart for all of these years, you and me."

"You just weren't close with Marie," Francis tells her. "But if that is what you want, we can visit her."

"Thank you," Mary says happily, kissing him. "And tell your mother tomorrow morning. I don't want to spoil her Christmas."

Francis cups her cheek. "I will," he says, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Dinner won't be served until another forty minutes and everyone is more or less doing their own thing so..."

Mary tilts her head. "So?"

"I should give you your Christmas present."

"Oh, Francis, the necklace is enough," Mary says, fingering her new heart locket. "I don't know how on Earth you managed to get both our baby pictures in this little thing."

Francis grins. "And one day, our baby will have their own picture in the empty space in the middle."

Mary blushes and nods. "So, what is it?"

Francis walks over to his bedside table and opens the bottom drawer. He retrieves a velvet ring box and returns to Mary, opening the box and showing her the ring inside.

It's an onyx gemstone ring with a silver band and it makes Mary's eyes sparkle with tears as she says, "Francis, what is this?"

"I know you wanted to keep our marriage low-key and everything but my mother gave me this. It was hers, the same ring my father gave her on their wedding day when their marriage faired better days," Francis explains. "I always saw my sisters eyes on it, hoping they'd inherit it but my mother told me that she saw you as another daughter already and-"

"Put it on," Mary breathes out, cutting him off.

Francis slips onto her finger, above her silver band and lifts her hand up to kiss it. "Perfect fit. Then again, my mother used to be your size when she got married."

"Francis!"

"I'm just saying, she gave birth nine times. It's obviously going to-"

"You need to stop talking," his wife says, laughing. "It's really beautiful."

Francis grins. "Only the best for my wife."

"I love it. Thank you, Francis," Mary replies. "Merry Christmas, my handsome husband."

Francis slips his arms around her waist. "Merry Christmas to you too, my beautiful wife," he says, kissing her. "Should we... celebrate?"

"In what way...?" Mary smirks knowingly.

"You know I can't keep my hands off you and the glow from the pregnancy is doing wonders," Francis tells her.

Mary giggles. "I am not complaining. Since it's Christmas," she starts with her mouth by his ear. "You can take the lead..."


End file.
